Caged
by RoseLynn Tama
Summary: AU Thanks to his own male pride, Inuyasha has been trapped in a place that is like hell for an entire year. Can he escape and get back to the life he once knew? Is it possible when so much has changed since his mysterious disappearance? Perhaps
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers I am Lynn of RoseLynnTama and I am also known as ElementalHanyou on my own personal account. This is my competetive fanfic for the competetion between Rose and I. I hope you like it:) Please read and review. If you have any questions and want me to answer them please put LYNN in the reveiw. Thank you

Disclaimer: I own dittily squat. Nada

#############################

Prologue: Caged

Inuyasha Tetsagia sat in a large cage set back on the far wall of a dark cellar glaring at the iron bars. His arms and legs were crossed as he attempted to look indifferent and unfazed in his current situation.

He had been holed up in this joint for several months, yet he had remained unbroken by the tormentor who had imprisoned him. Hopefully he could keep it up until he found a way to get out of here and back to his home, his family, his friends and his girlfriend who he missed more than anything.

Kagome Higurashi.

She had been his best friend since the second grade and had always been the first one to comfort him when something terrible happened. She was the only one who could cool his temper when he was ready to fly into a rage and make him smile when he was really down in the dumps. So it was only natural that she became his girlfriend when they both started highschool. That had been three years ago, not including this one (seeing as he had been captured by a psycho for the last year).

He thought about her every day since he had been caged. Sometimes he could imagine her smiling face lighting up the dark room, hear her soft voice whispering encouragement or feel her small gentle hand incased in his own.

In his eyes, Kagome had no true flaws to speak of, although she was sometimes hard to predict. One moment she could be too nice and the next she could be as fiery as a hell cat, but that was beside the point. It just showed that she was truly human and real.

He knew it sounded corny and mushy and some might argue that it was just puppy love or an infatuation, but he somehow knew it was different. The more time Inuyasha spend trapped, the more he determined he became to return to her and his old normal life.

The young man clenched his fists thinking for the thousand umpteenth time how he had been imprisoned by his captor. Despite it having been so long ago he could still remember every little detail.

##########FLASH BACK##########

_The forest had never been more intimidating than it did that night. The older and more decrepit trees cast strange shadows on the ground. The wind blew through the trees, creating eerie sounds that sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine. Hands inside the pockets of his jeans shook slightly, his right hand gripped a somewhat worn photograph, that he kept on his person at all times, as he tried to seek comfort. His chin dug a little deeper into his Shikon High Kendo club jacket as his almost light violet eyes shifted from side to side, nervously. _

_This had been a really bad idea. He should have never taken Naraku up on his dare. Now he had to travel through some creepy old forest and find some stupid "Witch's" hut. Yeah right, like such a thing existed. Those were only stories that kids told on the playground. Magical old hags weren't real and neither was the shack that was rumored being in the middle of the frigging Shikon Forest._

_######################################_

**(AN: This is a little background information since having a flashback within a flash back is a little confusing)**

**Naraku Koto had once been one of Inuyasha's closest friends, besides Kagome, but that had changed half way through the year when they attended the town's high school in grade nine. Their friendship almost faded for the first two years, but for the last few months he noticed that Naraku kept watching him and Kagome wherever they went in the school. It was strange, but it wasn't like Naraku was really doing anything and he didn't want to accuse his old friend of anything after not talking to him for so long.**

**Surprisingly a month ago, Naraku came up to Inuyasha and asked to hang out with him and his gang. Kagome and Miroku had readily accepted Naraku into the group, but Sango (Inuyasha's cousin on his mother's side) had a bad feeling about Naraku which she kept to herself. Something wasn't right about that boy.**

**Within the course of a couple weeks things started to feel like they did when they were in grade school and like in the old days Naraku and Inuyasha began challenging each other with dares. At first it seemed friendly, but they began to get far more competitive. The dare that Naraku decided to give Inuyasha went above and beyond what the two would normally do. **

"**There's suppose to be an old hut in the Shikon Forest that is said to be inhabited by a witch. It is said that she lures victims into her home and uses them to perform dark rituals and curses. Scary huh?" Naraku smirked as he sat at the cafeteria table with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Kagome was gone that day to due to the fact that her first period class had gone on a field trip.**

"**It's so terrifying that I'm going to wet my pants" Sango replied in monotone with her eyebrow raised. She usually only reserved this attitude for the reddish brown eyed teen that sat as far away from her as possible. **

**Miroku snorted milk out of his nose at the way his girlfriend responded and joined Inuyasha in a laughing fit. The dragon-tailed youth quickly stopped laughing when he noticed that he had gotten milk all over Sango's new shirt. Uh oh. All the other kids in the cafeteria looked up as a livid Sango dragged a yelping Miroku outside. **

"**Naraku that was stuff the teachers told us on Halloween and when we acted up. It's just some stupid ghost story. Come on man, how can you be so blind to the fact someone's messing with ya?" Inuyasha scoffed. **

**Naraku folded his arms and scowled at the other boy.**

"**Then prove it" he spat a little more forcefully than he should have.**

"**Huh? Prove what?" blinked the Kendo captain.**

"**If you say that she doesn't really exist than why don't you prove that?"**

"**Keh. Is that a dare, Naraku?" smirked Inuyasha arrogantly.**

"**Indeed it is, Inuyasha. Tonight I dare you to go in Shikon Forest and find the witch's hut, but you can only go alone"**

**Inuyasha wasn't to sure about this one. He knew for a fact that Kagome would be very upset and would try everything in her power to stop him from going in the woods at night and all alone. On the other hand he had never turned down a challenge and he had his male pride to consider.**

**Well what Kagome didn't know wouldn't hurt her and he could always make it up to her if she did find out. **

"**You're on"**

_#####################################_

_(Anyway back to the original flashback)_

_How long had he been out wondering around? His feet ached and longed to be out of the confinement of his red sneakers. A sudden cool breeze swept up Inuyasha's shoulder length black hair, which he irritably tossed aside only to have another breeze sweep it back again._

"_Stupid nature" he grumbled. Right now all he wanted was a hot shower and a steaming bowl of Ramen. Mummmm, instant noodles. _

_*RumbleRumble*_

_Inuyasha patted his empty stomach wishing he hadn't missed dinner so he could pretend that he was sick and sneak out. Tonight it had been Pork Dumplings and miso soup, not his favorite, but defiantly a mouth watering meal, especially now. Maybe he could just go back home. Indeed the thought crossed his mind several times, but each time he turned back he could practically see the smug, knowing grin of Naraku when he admitted that he had not even made it to the middle. No, turning back was not in his character._

_A pinprick of light caught his eye as he stopped in mid turn. Violet eyes widened in disbelief. Could that be what he thought it was? Curiously he made his way over to a clearing that contained a small hut. A well and garden indicated that there was someone who was currently occupying the area. It sure didn't seem like a nasty old kidnaping witch lived here so maybe it was just some really antisocial hermit who liked his/her privacy._

_The aroma of cooking food drifted from the hut, teasing Inuyasha's nose. His stomach gave a loud groan, begging for nutriment. _

'_Sounds like you haven't eaten in quite some time" stated a female voice. Whipping around Inuyasha came face to face with a young woman, whom he had not heard approach. Startled, Inuyasha fell back on his rear with a surprised yelp. _

_She giggled at the boy's antics and yet there was no amusement in her stone grey eyes and guarded visage. Inuyasha looked and for a moment thought that it was Kagome dressed in a traditional kimono of red and white with a woven basket tucked under her arm. That assumption was immediately squashed down when he looked again. Kagome's black hair reached just past her shoulders, while this woman's was tied in a low ponytail that draped to her knees. Kagome also had a more open and expressive face with a kind smile and warm chocolate brown eyes, the complete opposite of this girl's. _

_"If you are hungry there is some food already prepared in the hut. I will gladly share my meal with a handsome young man like yourself" she declared, shifting her wicket basket onto her other arm. _

_"I well, uhhh, I ummmm... not very hungry... thanks" Inuyasha stuttered, a little flustered at being addressed like that. Along with his 'smoothly delivered' lie, Inuyasha's stomach started to grumble again. _

_"Oh really?" the woman raised her eyebrow, a small frown appeared on her lips but it instantly vanished, "Then I will just have to toss out the ramen I made. Seeing as how I made way too much" _

_Inuyasha's face lit up at the mention of his favorite dish and his mouth suddenly lost it's dry quality. It didn't even register in his brain about how odd it was that this hermit lady could make ramen when he just happened to be around in the middle of the night. When it came to down to his precious instant noodles Inuyasha wasn't the least bit concerned on any matters at hand._

_"Did I say that I wasn't hungry? I'm never full"_

_"Then please follow me"_

_The young woman led the way across her garden of various plants while beckoning Inuyasha to follow her. Stepping carefully, Inuyasha looked at the strange plant life and wondered vaguely what some of them were. If his mother were here, she would tell him seeing as how she was a garden fanatic. Lifting his head back up he caught his host glancing back at him with the corner of her eye. The way she was gazing at him sent a shiver down his spine, but before he could say or do anything the smell of beef ramen cut off his train of thought momentarily. _

_The entrance of the wooden structure creaked open allowing entry to it's keeper and her guest. Inuyasha looked around at all the weird objects and paintings that adorned the walls of the hut. Books and scrolls completely covered one area while bottles and boxes graced others. Inuyasha felt a little more nervous as he remembered all the stories he had been told as a child about the supposed witch of Shikon Forest. If there was ever a house that screamed 'A witch lives here!' it would be this one. _

_"Would you please sit down while I get the ramen?" the lady asked as she placed her basket on an available table top. Inuyasha just stood there at the doorway as if he was a deer caught in headlights._

_"I ahhhhh... really to go home. I'm suppose to met my girlfriend for dinner actually" the teen said, inching backward._

_"At this time of night?" _

_"Yeah, I had practice earlier, so..." Inuyasha trailed off._

_"Oh, I'm sure she can wait. After all it isn't safe out in the forest alone during dark. Stay the night with me and you can head back in the morning," she said with a slight hint of irritation laced in her voice._

_"Look lady, my girlfriend's waiting for me. I have to go" insisted Inuyasha as he turned to walk out the door. _

_"I don't think so" snarled the woman, waving her hand._

_The door slammed shut even though no one was there and the warm lights he had seen shining through the windows turned to a sickly green. The wooden structure became stone and the windows disappeared. Strange black lines snaked across the floor and crept up the walls forming gothic symbols. The woman stood in the middle of the room with a twisted smile evident on her features as she held up her hands, a violet light emitting from her palms. _

_"Once entering my home you have fallen under my power, Inuyasha Tetsagia. Now you will never leave the house of Kikyou!"_

_With a sharp flick of her left wrist, irons bars dislodged from the rafters that hung above and surrounded her prey. Before Inuyasha could move a muscle the bars morphed into a human sized cage, effectively containing him. The woman, Kikyou, laughed cruelly when the human boy struggled to pry the metal bars off. _

_"What the hell!" he shouted, kicking at his confinement, face red in anger._

_"Don't even try to escape that cage Inuyasha, you'll only end up disappointed" she mock pouted. Kikyou circled the cage, seizing the young man up, "I am suppose to be under strict order to rid the world of you. However... I think I can find other uses for you. Oh don't worry, it's not what you think, young one, I have no interest for such activities. I simply wish to have a new subject for my spells" _

_"Ok. Something is seriously wrong with you, bitch. I ain't just gonna let you believe I'll go along with whatever you say"_

_"Oh, but you will" she purred. Moving away from the cage, Kikyou walked over to one of the shelves and hummed as she peered at the neat labels. _

_"Ahhhh," she breathed, "Here it is, a Forgetfulness powder. Do you know what this little concoction can do? With the proper incantation it will clear your mind of any thoughts at the present time" _

_Withdrawing a pinch of white powder, Kikyou softly blew the stuff in Inuyasha's direction. The young witch murmured lowly under her breathe and smiled as Inuyasha's angry face slackened and his eyes unfocused. _

_Inuyasha's mind seemed to turn foggy and his limbs felt heavy, uncoordinated. What was he doing in a cage? Where was he? The more he tried to think the more things slipped from his memories. Dilated eyes could see the woman in front of him and for a moment her face was replaced with another girl's, one that he could see in mental flashes that blurred through his brain. He focused on the woman's face, not seeing her, but the one looked like her in his mind. Inuyasha knew her name, he knew he did. It was a name he could never true forget._

_'Kagome' _

_As if some giant fan had been switched on, the haze Inuyasha had found himself in, cleared. Thoughts and memories submerged from the fog and with it came a small sense of accomplishment._

_Kikyou's triumphant smirk faded as Inuyasha's violet eyes narrowed and sparked to life. She stood dumbfounded as she acknowledged the fact that her spell had somehow been countered. _

_"You don't look so smug now, do you bitch? Ya know, for a minute there, I was nervous? Ha some powerful witch you turned out to be. You're probably just some loner that actually thinks she can do this shit" the teenage boy taunted._

_Kikyou scowled furiously and hissed like a snake._

_"You'll pay for insulting me like that! I promise that I will break you and enjoy myself as I torture you slowly"_

_#############END OF FLASHBACK#################_

And pay he did, although Kikyou had not fulfilled all of her promise. She had not broken him and she never will.

He would escape. He just needed to wait for the right moment.

#############################

R&R


	2. Chapter 1:Opportunities Come In Strange

Hey readers I am Lynn of RoseLynnTama and I am also known as ElementalHanyou on my own personal account. This is my competetive fanfic for the competetion between Rose and I. I hope you like it:) Please read and review. If you have any questions and want me to answer them please put LYNN in the reveiw. Thank you

I want to thank my first reviewer for this story Inu'sgirl4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

#############################

Chapter 1: Opportunities Come In Strange Ways

He despised Kikyou with a passion. A hatred that came for treating him like some wild animal as she kept him caged in a cellar. To be honest there were times when he felt like one. Sometimes he wondered if he might start acting like an animal if he stayed here much longer. He shivered at the coldness that caressed his bare arms and he pulled his Kendo jacket one to try and get some kind of warmth.

In a weird twisted way, he was treated like some kind of rodent that was only taken out of his cage when it's owner saw fit to play with it. There were times when Inuyasha thought that Kikyou had forgotten that he was even down there. Once every week, Kikyou would come down to check up on his state and bring him outside (still contained) to the fresh air.

Sometimes she would perform strange enchantments on him, using him as her current guinea pig, although she always reversed the spells so her other experiments would not be tainted by a previous one. In Inuyasha's mind he had classified the witch as some sort of mad scientist that was trapped in her own little world.

Ever since Inuyasha had been trapped, his days had consisted of eating a small meal in the morning and at night, sleep, stare at the wall, curse Kikyou, look at pictures of friends and family from his dirty wallet, plan escape and of coarse as aforementioned sometimes go outside.

This routine got really old, real fast.

Inuyasha feeling angry, punched the damp wall beside him with all his might, which wasn't very smart seeing as he only hurt himself. Strangling a cry of pain, Inuyasha clenched his fist until the pain somewhat subsided. Looking down at his hands he couldn't fail noticing how filthy he must appear. His clothing were practically tatters, his shoes were gone due to the fact that he had long ago thrown them at the rats a year ago. As for his jacket, he had been kept it as a pillow and a place to stash the things that were once held in his jean pockets. Black shoulder-length hair now reached his waist and was tangled up rather badly in some areas. Inuyasha just felt a little grateful that he had only the barest amount of facial hair or he would have a beard like an old man. To anyone who didn't know him, they would have thought that Inuyasha was some caveman that had just recently been defrosted.

Inuyasha shook his thoughts away as he heard the trap door open and the wooden stairs creak as a figure walked down into the basement. A lamp floating in midair accompanied the figure as she approached Inuyasha's cage. Kikyou smirked as she gazed down upon her prisoner, who sat Indian style on the cold floor. She brushed imaginary dirt away from her red and white kimono, sweeping back her glossy black hair behind her. Inuyasha did not glance her way as he glared at the wall.

"Well good evening Inuyasha. How you are doing?" Kikyou inquired lightly

Inuyasha remained quiet and unmoving.

"Oh now, don't be so callous. All I did was ask you a question"

"Feh, whatever bitch"

Kikyou's brow furrowed in a frown, but she would not give in to her anger. She was too refined for that and liked to believe that she could not succumb to the same emotions as an ordinary human. However, this teenage boy, ever since she captured him, had been wearing down on her nerves.

"Well then, since you are incapable of providing conversation with me, then let's get right to the point. This morning I came across two curses in one of the scrolls that I would like to try. The first spell will allow me the ability to mentally control any human being. The other one I'm going to attempt is called..." she trailed off, already having Inuyasha's complete attention. She paused slightly for dramatic flare.

"Demonic Tranformorphus"

'That doesn't sound good' thought Inuyasha, feeling very worried as his fingers gripped his filthy kendo jacket nervously.

###################################

The ancient dusty parchment that Kikyou held in her hand cackled as she smoothed it out on the stone floor. Glancing around the room, she double checked that everything was in place. She had the necessary ingredients beside her as well the symbols, depicted on the scroll, painted on the ground. Twelve black candles surrounded her test subject, who as usual was padlocked in his cage and glaring in her direction.

Every detail of the spell was replicated perfectly. Everything was set.

'This had better work out the way it should. If I can manage to get Inuyasha to do what I command than I can indirectly get that Brat to return my power source back to me. He has had it far too long and I will not be some cringing slave anymore. Since I am bound to the forest, I cannot leave to retrieve the jewel, but the barrier would allow him to cross' Kikyou thought

"Are you ready to begin?" inquired Kikyou. The expected silence answered the question. Clearing her throat Kikyou, began reciting the incantation for Mind control.

_Pullsa Actum Triull Welcit Veruh_

Inuyasha's hands trembled slightly as he gripped a crinkled photograph discreetly, away from Kikyou's prying eyes. In the year that Inuyasha was imprisoned and used as a witch's lab rat he had discovered that whenever Kikyou attempted an enchantment that would affect him mentally, he could somehow counter the spell's affects using the photograph of his friends and family. Thankfully Kikyou had never discovered the picture or he would lose everything.

He closed his eyes and did what he always did when he found himself in Kikyou's spell room, imagine life back at home or at least he tried to.

_Stand up and hop on one foot _a voice suddenly commanded.

The sound of Kikyou's voice echoed through his mind, though when opening his eyes he saw that her lips were not moving. Her eyes were closed and furrowed in concentration. Again the voice commanded,

_Stand up and hop on one foot_

The order came more strongly than before and Inuyasha felt his muscles tense as they were compelled by the voice. Without his intent his legs slowly uncrossed and began the motion of standing up.

'What the hell? It's working? No, I just need to fight it. Come on Tetsagia. Concentrate' he thought as he fingered the rumpled photo. Familiar faces and locates popped up in his mind's eye and the repeated command faded away to a stop. He smirked. It was another failure on Kikyou's part. He had won the battle.

"Now I understand" The woman in front of him practically muttered, just loud enough for the teenager to hear. Her tone sent a small shiver up his neck and made him gulp for some reason. He could tell she was angry. Inuyasha could almost sense that Kikyou might have snapped.

"I often wondered how some of my spells did not affect you as they should, particularly the spells meant to affect your mind... Now I know the answer," she spat out the last sentence and glared with great intensity, "Your unusually strong emotions provide a barrier against my magic, if only mentally or emotionally. If I had my jewel with me, your human emotions would be no match for my spirit, however I am only at half strength" Kikyou paused momentarily with a annoyed and thoughtful look.

She had been whispering so softly that Inuyasha was considering the fact that she was rambling out loud. What jewel was Kikyou talking about and if it was so important why didn't she have it with her? The question was pushed to the back of his mind when Kikyou stood up and walked directly over to his barred cell.

"Since my magic can only affect you physically I guess it won't be a problem to use the Demonic Transformorphus. It must have been fate to have me come across such a spell tonight. By using this curse I can replace your human mentality with a more primal and less complex conscious, the affects are physically and mentally, making you more anima-like. Yes, I believe things will indeed work to my favor" said Kikyou pulling another scroll from her robe sleeve. Her stone grey eyes scurried across the lettering quickly as she studied it again. A grimace formed on her lips as she came across something she didn't like.

"I need the blood of an animal mixed with nightshade and wormwood," she mumbled under her breath. Leaving the enchanted circle, Kikyou walked over to her worktable and grabbed two jars immediately, but hesitated on the last one. Her long fingers hovered between a container of canine or feline blood. Which one should she use? The spell specified that once transformed into a complete demonic creature the focus point would develop the instinctive traits of their animal counterpart. The decision of animal blood could be crucial to the spell.

Having a canine minion could be very useful. Enhanced smelling, hearing, and sight could warn her of unwanted guests. Cats had these incredible senses too, but they tended to be more curious and unwilling to interfere unless directly provoked. (AN: I have nothing against cats. In fact I adore dogs and cats equally having both kinds in my house). Yes, Inuyasha as a dog demon would prove to be beneficial.

In a matter of a few minutes the potion was prepared and ready for use. Now came the tricky part for the witch. She would have to bind Inuyasha to the floor and apply the concoction onto his wrists, ankles and face before being able to finish the casting. She approached the cage of her prisoner and attempted to school her features into a seemingly pleasant smile.

"Alright Inuyasha, I'll going to need you out of this cage for a few moments," she said sounding like a mocking zookeeper or lion tamer, "so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way"

################################

Inuyasha tried to struggle against his new restraints as he lay in the middle of the symbolic circle, in the same place his cage had been. His struggles proved to be useless as they tightened with each rough movement. Kikyou smirked smugly down at him.

"It's not my fault you had to do it the hard way. Perhaps next time you'll be more wise" said the witch who now knelt over Inuyasha. Dipping two fingers into the wooden bowl, Kikyou swirled the liquid and began tracing an odd shape on Inuyasha's forehead. The black haired teen shivered when he felt the slightly sticky and cold substance on his skin.

"Now I want you to drink the rest of this. Every last drop"

"And I want you to drop dead. So I guess we'll both be disappointed" Inuyasha bravely shot back.

"Humph. I believe another lesson in obedience is in order, Tetsagia" Kikyou frowned.

An electric shock ran through Inuyasha's body and he gasped out in surprise. Kikyou poured the potion into Inuyasha's open mouth and forced it closed, keeping a firm hand there until he swallowed thickly.

Inuyasha's violet eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his stomach felt twisted as the salty potion slid sluggishly down his throat. He tried to heave the liquid back up, in hopes of riding himself of that gods awful taste. Kikyou stood up to stand over her test subject, ready to begin the transformation.

The stone eyed witch clapped her hands together and chanted softly. The incantation started out slow and soft, but quickly sped up. The mark she had drawn on Inuyasha's forehead glowed with golden light and the marking slowly began fading into the pale skin.

Inuyasha's gaze shifted around wildly as he felt overcome with a strange energy. He his whole body grew warm and light. However the gentle warmth turned boiling hot like it was ready to burn the flesh right off. Inuyasha screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. He was so immersed in burning agony that he didn't feel his body change.

Kikyou watched in fascination, without pause of her incantation, as her spell continued it's course. She could already see some of Inuyasha's demonic traits make themselves known, although he did not. She was so entranced with her handiwork that she in turn failed to see that the shackles that were attached to the floor were being worked loose by the thrashing teenager's developing strength. The chain on Inuyasha's left arm snapped, surprising the witch. Kikyou's mouth dropped open soundlessly. A second later the chain on the boy's other arm broke.

Inuyasha's subconscious mind took over as the pain became too unbearable and he moved on instinct alone. He scrubbed at the potion on his head, smudging the symbol horribly. The burning quickly subsided as if the flames have been put out with cold water. Kikyou howled angrily as Inuyasha freed his feet from the shackles and tried to tackle him. Rolling to the side, Inuyasha dodged her attack and he growled menacingly at the witch. Kikyou flew into the table across from her and went toppling down with it.

He turned his attentions onto the wooden door of the hut, the only escape from this hellish life. With a powerful swipe of his hands, the barrier was destroyed. Leaping out into the night, Inuyasha ran from the witch's hut and into the darkened forest.

##########################

Inside the cottage, Kikyou stood up and brushed herself down, slowly as if to somehow control her boiling temper. Her eyes flashed angrily when she saw her entrance way demolished. He had gotten away and she knew that meant trouble for herself.

"This is the reason why I wanted Tetsagia dead in the first place, so that I wouldn't have to deal with him if you screwed up" stated a monotone voice. Kikyou narrowed her eyes when her 'master' suddenly appear at the doorway, an unreadable expression on his shadowed face.

"Then why couldn't you have taken care of him then?" she snapped. Kikyou saw the figure's posture go rigid and tense.

"Unfortunately," he sneered, "Tetsagia would have easily over powered me physically, which is why I brought him to you. Remember our little bargain?"

"If you call it that" she muttered.

The man continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"'Countless human souls in exchange for the power of my choosing' Yours. With the souls of the town you will have everlasting life and in return I receive any and all forms of magical assistance. I believe that was the deal"

"It has been nearly two years since the contract was signed and you have yet to fulfill your side, brat" Kikyou hissed as she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Hey, it's not like there's a time limit. You'll get those souls in due course, but that's after I get what I want" he replied calmly.

"You dishonor the agreement!"

"Don't yell at me, witch! Do you forget each one of us has the jewel, your mystical anchor? Did you forget that I am in control? You will do what I say or suffer the consequences" snarled the man. He withdrew a small marble from his pocket and threw it up in the air before catching it again, gripping it tightly. With a gasp, Kikyou grabbed the edge of the toppled table, feeling drained.

"Do I make myself clear Kikyou?"

"Crystal, Lord Naraku" she said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now how are we going to deal with Tetsagia so all our work won't have gone to waste?"

(AN: I know Kikyou sounds like Kagura, but it's for a reason. I wanted to shake it up a little bit)

####################################

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Pain filled Memories

Hey readers I am Lynn of RoseLynnTama and I am also known as ElementalHanyou on my own personal account. This is my competetive fanfic for the competetion between Rose and I. I hope you like it:) Please read and review. If you have any questions and want me to answer them please put LYNN in the reveiw. Thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Wah!

############################################

(AN: This chapter takes place three days before Inuyasha escaped Kikyou's hut)

Chapter 2: Pain filled Memories

Stretching out it's bright warm rays of light, the sun rose above the horizon of the Shikon Forest, alerting everyone to greet the new day, willing or not. One such unwilling person was still in bed, the pink covers of her blanket covered her head and wrapped around her body like a cocoon, preventing any light from awaking the girl within. The light repelling quilt, however, did not block out sounds.

*BuzzzBuzzzBuzzz* vibrated the cell phone on a bedside table.

A long denying groan came from the bed. The cocoon slowly started to unravel and a slim hand slipped out to grab the phone and pull back under.

"Hello?" the girl mumbled sleepily.

"Morning Gorgeous" a male voice said.

"Oh Hey, Morning" she sighed, voice still hazy. She shifted into a sitting position and dropping the blanket from her head, revealing a head of slightly mussed raven hair and a pretty, but sleepy face. She groaned again as the sunlight trailed into her bedroom and into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Still not awake yet, Kags?" chuckled the boy on the other line.

The tired girl felt a small wave of irritation sweep over her at the stupid sounding nickname. She was fine with nicknames, her most tolerated one being Gome, but Kags didn't sound good at all. It sounded too much like Gags.

"Argh, don't call me that, Naraku. You know how much I hate being called that"

"What? Can't a boyfriend give his girlfriend a pet name?" Naraku asked, feigning confusion.

"Anything, but _Kags_"

"Kago?"

'Now it sounds like he's saying I'm Prego' she mused.

She had never been big on nicknaming. Why bother shortening some names? Unless one had a long name or was hard to say.

"What's wrong with just Kagome?" she questioned.

"Alright, fine then, Kagome. I'm just calling to make sure you were ok. I can understand why last night was hard on you and I want you to know that as your boyfriend I'm here for you" he offered gently.

Kagome's back stiffened and an itchy prickling started at the back of her eyes, signaling oncoming tears. She was silent as she gained enough composure to talk to her concerned sounding boyfriend.

"I know, thanks Naraku. I, uhhh, need to get ready for school" she answered with only the smallest quiver in her voice.

"Ok. See ya at school. Bye"

"Bye"

Kagome snapped her phone shut and placed it beside her. She sat still for several moments before slowly pushing off the warm comforter and stepping onto the soft carpeting of her bedroom floor. As if a half daze, Kagome wandered over to her walk in closet. Moving aside her hanging uniforms and casual clothing, she pulled out a rather large cardboard box from the far back of the closet. She then knelt down and opened the slightly dusty box. Her brown orbs wasted no time in filling up with unshed tears as she looked inside. With trembling hands, she pulled out the first thing in the pile, a worn photo album that she had, had for years, since she was maybe fourteen, her grade nine year. It was labeled in big, bold and kinda sloppy words: Best Friends Forever by Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Tetsagia.

Her fingernail traced the second name slowly. She remembered putting this album together with him for a school assignment, shortly after he had asked her to be his girlfriend. They had gotten a good mark for the album portion of the project, but when it was time to present, Inuyasha had gotten embarrassed and angry, which of course brought down their final grade a little.

Hesitating for only a moment, Kagome slowly turned to the first page and stared at the cover picture. It was a picture of them under the huge oak in the town park, during a sunny fall day. There were bright orange and red leaves scattered around them, as Inuyasha stood behind Kagome with his arms around her and his chin resting on the top of her head. Kagome's eyes completely focused on the glossy image of her former best friend and boyfriend. His bright violet eyes and classical arrogant smirk brought so many memories to mind, memories that now left a sore spot in her stomach and chest. She would never see that smug grin or those shining eyes ever again. He was gone. Kagome's shoulders tensed as the photo album lowered to the floor between her knees and her hands clenched the paper rather tightly. A familiar anger surged through her as those three little words formed in her mind.

How could he do this to her?

How could he leave her like that?

How could he die?

Inuyasha was so stupid! Anybody with common sense would know that going into the forest alone at night was dangerous and yet Inuyasha had done it anyway. Now, due to his own stupidity he was dead, leaving behind everyone who loved him.

Kagome's entire life had been flipped upside down and shaken to pieces on the day Inuyasha had been announced dead. Sometimes when staring into space, she would go off into a trance, a daydream that pulled her into that painful memory.

###################FLASHBACK##########################

_"So how was your free day out of school, Kagome?" asked Miroku as he strolled up to Sango and said girl, who stood by her open locker. Kagome and Sango paused in their conversation about which American actor was hotter, Daniel Redcliff or Orlando Bloom(AN: That's a hard and unanswerable question, don'tcha think ladies?), to look over the intruder of their discussion._

_"I went on a field trip to what happened to be my dad's family shrine in the city, Miroku, and my gramps wanted me to give the class a tour instead, cause he got a hold of some antiques he wanted to look at. I didn't get to relax or anything so don't call it a free day" stated Kagome a little snippily. Miroku stepped back and jokingly held up his hands in a placating manner._

_"Ok calm down, Gome. I was just kidding" he said, grinning._

_"I know, sorry. I guess I'm just a little annoyed. I hate it when I get roped into doing my gramp's tours without a little notice" she apologized with a small smile. _

_"Hey isn't Inuyasha usually here by now?" asked Miroku after giving his girlfriend a morning hug and peck on the cheek._

_"I don't think he's coming today" Sango answered, returning Miroku's kiss and still keeping a watchful eye on his infamous wondering hand. Even though she deeply cared for him, she didn't put up with his uncivilized habits._

_"Why not?" Kagome inquired curiously, she didn't have a chance to talk to Inuyasha yesterday. She had gotten busy with tutoring her little brother Souta who was horrible at history and didn't even get to call him._

_"I tried calling him last night, but Auntie Izyaoi told me he wasn't feeling good and went to sleep early" _

_"He was fine yesterday" Miroku pointed out._

_"Oh, knowing my cousin, he probably forgot some assignment and wanted to stay home" waved off Sango, making Kagome giggle. She was most likely right, that was something Inuyasha would do. _

_Ding...Ding...Ding_

_"Come on Miroku, religion awaits" piped up Kagome as she grabbed her books and Binder with a picture of her favorite anime character, Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho), and slammed the locker door shut.(Haha.. Kyrosethorns:)) Sango walked down the opposite hallway to her own first period as the two others headed to theirs._

_As soon as the morning announcements ended the PA sounded again._

_"Will the following students please report to the main office immediately; Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Kazanna, Naraku Koto, and Sango Tayjia. I repeat please report to the main office immediately" intoned a clear female voice._

_Kagome and Miroku gave each other bewildered looks before exiting the class with their things. Getting called down to the office in a group was never a good thing and it was unlikely that they would return to class before the end of the period. _

_"Miroku, why would they call us down, you think?" asked the raven haired girl as they walked down the now empty hallway._

_"I have no idea. I don't remember doing anything to get myself, let alone you guys, in trouble" _

_Sango was already sitting in the waiting room with a thoughtful frown on her visage. Miroku smiled at the secretary in a charming fashion, though he sat beside Sango and didn't glance at the woman a second time. Kagome sat on Miroku's other side and nervously twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers. Why had they been called down so early in the day? It's not like they were major troublemakers, well Inuyasha and Miroku could be at times, so why the summons?_

_"Is that chair taken?" _

_Kagome looked up to see Naraku standing above her, indicating the seat beside her where she had put her books. _

_"No, sorry, Naraku you can sit here" she said as she removed her books and placed them in her own lap. Naraku gracefully sat down and glanced over at the other two who were talking about what they might have done to get in trouble. A small frown crinkled his eyebrows._

_"Where's Inuyasha? If any of us got in trouble, he would too" he questioned._

_"He stayed home sick, I think" _

_Kagome turned to see Naraku's frown deepen. Raising an eye brow she asked what was wrong. Naraku turned to her surprised. _

_"Um, it's nothing, I guess, just a weird thought" _

_"Send them in Miss. Tsubaki" rasped a throaty voice. _

_The black haired woman gave the group a small tight smile as she gestured to the office._

_"The principle will see you now"_

_The Principle of Shikon High was an much older man who had kept his position of authority for decades, he had even been principle when Kagome's grandmother on her mother's side had been young. Mr. Totosai was a thin man that appeared to have more bones than muscles or sinew, giving him an almost lizard like quality with his huge glasses that magnified his already bulbous eyes. _

_When the small gang entered the office they were not only greeted by Mr. Totosai, but also by Inutashio and Izyaoi Tetsagia, Inuyasha's parents. Izyaoi looked very upset with her violet eyes red and puffy while her husband was tense and pale. Sango seeing the worried state of her favorite aunt ran towards her, closely followed by a concerned Kagome._

_"Auntie Izyaoi, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"_

_"I haven't seen Inuyasha and I don't know where he is!" bawled Izyaoi, wiping her eyes on a damp Kleenex._

_"It appears that Inuyasha's parents haven't see him since early last night and when they went to check on him this morning he was gone, but his uniform and school things were still at home" Totosai spoke up drawing everyone's attention, "I called you all down here to ask if you know where he's gotten to or if you had a chance to speak with him"_

_Kagome, Sango and Miroku immediately responded with a negative, each of them confused. Naraku on the other hand, wrung his hands and bit his lip. Totosai's eyes narrowed and he questioned said boy sternly._

_"You know something don't you Mr. Koto? Well? Speak up, do you have any information about Inuyasha's unknown whereabouts?" _

_"Well" began Naraku, "Yesterday after I finished telling that story about the witch that lives in the woods to these guys, " here he indicated Miroku and Sango, "Inuyasha started talking about how cool it would be to prove if she existed or not and dared me to go with him last night to check it out. I didn't want to and tried to convince him that it was stupid. I thought I talked him out of it cause he agreed not to go. I think.. that maybe he decided... to go alone"_

_The police had been called and a small search party that consisted of Inuyasha and Sango's fathers and his older brother, Sesshomaru, as well as a few other friends of the family like Kagome and Miroku's parents (Miroku too) went to go look in the woods. Kagome, Sango and her mother stayed behind to comfort the distraught Izyaoi. The party had been absent for many hours there had been no calls. Kagome wished now more than ever that Inuyasha had bought himself a cell phone when they had gone to the city a few weeks ago. It wasn't until around nine thirty that the front door of the Tetsagia residency opened. All four women sprang up and raced to the front hallway, but were backed up into the living room when the whole search party entered. _

_"Inutashio, did you find him? Where is he?" Izyaoi immediately questioned, gripping her husband's shoulders. Inutashio placed his own hands on his wife's shoulder and after a backwards glance to his fellows searchers, he looked deep into her eyes and in his low voice began._

_"Izyaoi we need to be very strong"_

_"No! Don't tell me that! When people say that they're brining bad news! Just tell me what's going on!" she begged. All those present looked down on the little scene with sadness and empathy for the parents, the other parents couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible it most feel to lose one of their own children. _

_"We did find something, but it wasn't Inuyasha" Inutashio gruffed and Sesshomaru stepped up beside his mother and in his hands were a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with massive rips and blotches of dark stains of an unknown substance. _

_#############END FLASHBACK###############_

'He's dead and he's never coming back'

He had been gone a full year. It was yesterday that had been the anniversary of his death and that alone had send Kagome into a severely depressed state in which she was sometimes prone to do. It was within the past year that Kagome had lost everything due to the fact that she practically removed herself from society. Even Sango and Miroku, who had also been her best friends had turned away from her because of her want to completely forget about her boyfriend. The only ones she talked too and would talk to her was her own immediate family and new boyfriend, Naraku.

'I wish he was alive again. Oh... Inuyasha... I miss you... I think I even loved you once'

Looking back down at the title of the album, Kagome suddenly felt a burst of anger once again as she recalled his stupidity and almost threw the book back in the box and shoved it into the closet.

"I need to move on, otherwise I'll never be happy" she scolded herself as she went to visit the bathroom first to take a fast shower before getting ready and going to meet up with Naraku.

#################################

Walking down the halls of Shikon High was no longer an enjoyable time for Kagome, especially when Naraku wasn't there beside her. She was always nervous that she would bump into Sango and Miroku while making her way to her locker or classes. Whenever such a thing occurred there were always hot words exchanged that lead to a big confrontation. It all started a month after Inuyasha's funeral when Naraku had asked her to go on a small date with him. When Kagome had told them, they were angry and tried to convince her not to go. For some reason Sango had accused Naraku of having something to do with Inuyasha's death, which was of course completely stupid.

Naraku had been just as upset over losing Inuyasha as anyone was and he had comforted Kagome when Sango and Miroku had something else to do. Kagome attempted to look past Sango's misguided accusations, but enough was enough. With encouragement from Naraku, Kagome had stood up to Sango and broken their friendship (Sometimes grief and pressure can hurt and break a person, making them do stupid things). Since then she avoided the two like the plague despite the fact that it felt so utterly wrong. Sometimes when she was alone she remembered all the things the four of them (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku) did together and she wondered why she had broken her friendship with them (excluding Inuyasha). In these moments her gut told her to make amends with Sango and Miroku, but somehow Naraku would get a hold on her on the phone and those urges and thoughts were magically forgotten.

Now here she was wishing with all her might that she make it through today without having a run in with ex-friends as she made her way outside to eat lunch. Naraku knew how much she hated sitting in the cafeteria alone while she waited for him and knew where to find her outside when he made it out of class. On the far outskirts of the school yard there was a large oak tree with huge protruding roots at the base, big enough to sit on. It was part of the school's forestry project to restore a little bit of nature to the rapidly changing world and it made Kagome feel peaceful and strangely free from the worries and problems of the world. As Kagome settled herself down and unpacked her lunch, she gazed around the yard, looking for her boyfriend. After the passing of ten minutes, her cell vibrated in her pencil case, rattling some of her writing utensils. Opening the phone, she saw a text from Naraku

'got detention 4 missing homework. ttyl'

Kagome sighed. Lunch alone then. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were before when she had her friends?

######################################

R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Many Changes

Hey readers I am Lynn of RoseLynnTama and I am also known as ElementalHanyou on my own personal account. This is my competetive fanfic for the competetion between Rose and I. I hope you like it:) Please read and review. If you have any questions and want me to answer them please put LYNN in the reveiw. Thank you

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all of this, but sadly I don't

#####################################

(AN: This chapter brings us back to the day after Inuyasha's grand escape)

Chapter 3: Many Changes

As the stars in the night sky slowly faded into a brightening sky, the birds were the first creatures to wake and greet the dawn with their lovely, yet loud voices. The higher the sun rose the quicker the earth dried itself off and warmed up. Both small and large animals also began their rather repetitive day of forging and wondering their territory. To the creatures of the forest it was just another regular in their home.

There was just one small thing that seemed rather out of place in the canopy of one huge and very old tree, however. Strangely there was a humanoid figure curled up in the highest branch, in ruined jeans and a raggedly jacket with bare feet. As the noises of the outside world built the creature uncurled from it's position and, seeming to forget it was high up in a tree, foolishly stretched. Yelping, the humanoid tumbled rather ungracefully to the grassy ground, landing squarely on his face. (LOL, at least it wasn't a 'sit' ;))

"Ow" exhaled Inuyasha as he tried to push up his body without inflicting anymore unwanted pain. How the hell had he fallen out of a tree? How the hell was he in a tree in the first place? The last thing he remembered was being strapped to the floor of Kikyou's hut, with the witch herself tracing patterns on his forehead. How had he gotten free? She sure as hell wouldn't have just let him go. A sound in front of him made his head snap up while he still remained on his hands and knees, not really in a position to escape very quickly.

It was just a stupid squirrel who after a moment scurried away like the devil was on it's heels. Wow how long had he gone without seeing another living thing beside Kikyou or himself? Oh yeah, almost a year.

Indoors for a whole year

After this small and ovious realization, Inuyasha took into account the cool breeze and soft grass on his feet and hands. He shifted onto his knees. He eyelids closed as his breathed in the fresh air.

Free.

He was free.

He could finally go home to Shikon (the town). Back to ramen, Back to his friends. Back to his family. Back to Kagome.

Absentmindedly he raised a hand to run through his unnaturally long hair that was rather greasy (I agree, ewww, but hey it's realistic, I mean come on how many hostages get to have the luxury of having a bath?) as he wondered how she would react to him returning. He knew she would be ecstatic to see him again like he was to see her. After a few days everything would go back to norma-

"OW!" Inuyasha cried out as a sharp pain stabbed his head where his hand was. Bringing down his hand to inspect it, he noticed how long his nails had gotten. That was strange, the last time he had seen them, they weren't so thick and long. How on earth did they become so sharp? The top of his head still stung and he rubbed it in an attempt to ease the pain. He froze in his administrations when his hand came in contact with a weird object on the top of his head. He poked it with his sharp nail and bit back a cry.

That frigging hurt.

Tentatively he cupped the 'thing' and it flicked in his loose hold. By the feel of it, it was triangular in shape with soft fur-like quality. As he covered the 'thing' some of the sounds around him, muffled slightly, which sparked a hunch. Reaching up with his other hand he found another furry triangle on the other side of his head. Hands slid down to feel his ears and he didn't feel anything. His ears were gone! He jumped to his feet, patting the sides of his head as if to locate what should have been there. In his thrashing, long strands of white hair obscured his vision. He grabbed his forelocks and tugged them to see the odd color.

What in the seven hells was going on?

He needed to see his reflection, to see what happened to him

He needed a mirror right away.

But he was still deep in the forest of Shikon and there were no mirrors.

Water. Water would work. Now he had to find a pool or a stream. Strangely enough he heard the soft sound of gurgling water, a thing he would have usually missed since it sounded so far away. Without any thought he took off to follow the noise, running faster than he had ever been able to move. He dodged trees as they practically flew past him, looking like a weird white blur to the forest animals. A wide river stretched into Inuyasha's point of view beyond the tree line and he skitted to a halt when he burst through the bountry of the trees. Stooping down he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, like he did when preparing himself for a kendo match.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see his slightly distorted reflection in the running water. He still had all the facial features he had before, but his eyes were a deep amber gold and when his jaw dropped he saw that his canine teeth (or eye teeth) were elongated into fangs. His inky black hair was waist length and had been bleached to a snow white. The craziest thing about Inuyasha's new appearance was the twitching husky dog ears on his head. He looked like a dog-man hybrid.

'Holy crap' was the only thought that ran through his head at the moment as he looked at himself with an awe that portrayed a combination of fascination and horror. What was he? A monster? Some sort of mythical beast or demon?

_"Since my magic can only affect you physically I guess it won't be a problem to use the Demonic Transformorphus. It must have been fate to have me come across such a spell tonight. By using this curse I can replace your human mentality with a more primal and less complex conscious_, _the affects are both physically and mentally, making you more animal-like"_

Kikyou's curse.

That bitch had made him a demon, a freak!

A deep growling snarl forced it's way from Inuyasha, reminding him strongly of an angry, threatened dog. A small voice in his head told him to go find Kikyou's hut, make her pay for what she did to him and force her to reverse it. As much as the notion appealed to him, he couldn't. Even if she did take off the spell, he would be in her power once again and he would never be able to escape the witch again. No, he wouldn't go back there if it was the last place on earth.

But, what should he do then?

He couldn't live in the forest for the rest of his life, it would be to boring and he would be alone all the time. If there was one thing he was afraid of besides rejection was loneliness. He wanted his old life back along with the people who had been in it. So his only option was too return home, figure something out and hope that he would find someway to return to normal.

Yeah like it would be that easy

No, he knew it wouldn't. He couldn't just walk into town like this, looking like a science experiment gone wrong, and expect everyone to welcome him with unafraid, welcoming arms. Instead they might freak out and that was the last thing he needed. No, he would just keep to the shadows until he could figure out something. Nodding in determination and excitement to go home, Inuyasha stood up and squared his shoulders.

"Now where is home?" he wondered aloud as he glanced around.

####################################

It had taken quite a few hours for Inuyasha to navigate his way out of Shikon Forest and weirdly enough it was all thanks to his heightened sense of smell and finding a few landmarks to do so. He crouched in a thickly leaved tree gazing on his hometown, a place that used to seem tiny and boring until now when he saw it for the first time in a very long year. It was the middle of the day and the town was fairly busy from where he could see as people bustled about, some he actually recognized growing up with. He just watched for a while, observing everybody going about their business, hoping very much to see certain people from his vantage point.

Inuyasha had not left his tree for most of the day, but he had waited around in vain. A slight chill reminded him of his ratty attire and he wrapped his torn jacket more around himself. He would need new clothes or at least, ones that were mostly intact. He knew the perfect place to get them, the white house with a red door on Windscar Avenue, his families' home. He wanted to go there right away, but with the state he was in with the weird ears, re-coloration of his hair and eyes, not to mention the fangs and claws, he did not wish to be seen by anyone.

A lump formed in his throat as the view of his house met his eyes. It was his home, alright, but it looked different than he had last seen it. The house itself still looked presentable, but the white paint was chipping and had a grey tinge. The garden, however, made the house's appearance shabby and uncared for. All the plants his mother took so much pride in and cared for were wilted and brown from lack of attention.

"Why does mom's garden look like she hasn't worked on it? She would never just leave it to die" Inuyasha wondered to himself confusedly. Being careful to stay away from windows and not be seen, Inuyasha prowled around the house until he was directly under his window sill on the second floor. He stared up at the dark window before leaping into the tree closest to it with one jump, a feat he had been practicing earlier and had wished for the ability to have been able to do it before when he snuck out. Reaching out his hand he attempted to push the window up, but found the latch to be locked.

"Dammit" he cursed. Of course his mum and dad would have locked the window at one point. He didn't want to break it and alert his parents or brother that there might be a burglar trying to break into his room.

Alright, plan B, the back door to the kitchen, if he was lucky no one would be in the kitchen at the moment.

The cool grass still felt really good on his feet, and when he dropped to the ground, he welcomed the feeling. Walking to the rear entrance, Inuyasha peeked in through the window to make sure no one was there. Nope, the kitchen was empty, but the lights were on so that meant that they could come back in at any moment. He would just have to be careful.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and as quietly as he could closed it behind him. He tentivily sniffed the air and was surprised that he didn't smell a trace of his mother's home-cooking at all. Frowning in confusion, Inuyasha approached the door to the living room, but voices alerted him that someone was coming!

Frantically he looked around for a hiding spot and ducked into the pantry, pushing himself as far as he could go and tried to slow his breathing, lest they hear him. The door to the other room swung open and he heard the deep voice of his father, Inutashio, and his older brother, Sesshomaru sound even louder as they carried their conversation into the kitchen.

"Those doctors are incompetent, Father. She's been there for nearly half a year and they still haven't been able to help her one bit. They just want our money" Sesshomaru intoned.

"What else can we do, Sesshomaru? Your mother is undergoing depression to the extreme and we're doing everything in our power to set her right, but you know her, she's unmovable" Inutashio replied tiredly.

'Mom's going through... Major depression? Is it over me or something else?' Inuyasha questioned infernally.

"I know, that's the biggest thing Inuyasha inherited from her, he was stubborn as a bull too, too bad he was so stupid through"

"Sesshomaru.." Inutashio had a warning in his voice.

"What, you know it's true. It's his fault that things are messed up in the first place"

"Enough, Sesshomaru. We have enough to deal with right now and we need to get to the hospital ASAP, your mother is refusing to eat again"

"You want me to drive or you, Father?"

"I'll drive"

When the back door of the house was closed and locked, Inuyasha waited a few moments until he heard a car pull out of the driveway . Emerging from the pantry, Inuyasha made his way to his upstairs bedroom thinking about what Sesshomaru and his dad had been talking about. That's why his mom's garden was in ruins and the house lacked the smell of home cooking, she wasn't there and by the sounds of it had been gone for a long time.

The doorknob felt familiar as he opened the door and entered his old bedroom. Gazing around he realized something right away. It was exactly the way he had left it, albeit dusty and smelt stale. The posters of his favorite bands and kendo fighters covered every inch of his right wall, the computer games and CDS were stacked haphazardly on top one another on a shelf along with some mangas, movies and old collectable action figures. For gods sakes his homework was still scattered on his desk.

The only thing that was different was the lack of his dirty clothes on the floor, but that was understandable. Instead, all his clothes were in his drawers.

Clawed fingers felt the soft fabric of a black t-shirt and the course material of baggy jeans. In seconds, his tattered attire was replaced with new ones, which felt weird to wear. Overwhelmed by all the changes of today, Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor as he continued to inspect his room. For a brief moment, he almost forgot the past year as he closed his eyes.

He was brought back to the world when he heard a car outside and the somewhat distance voice of Sesshomaru.

"Hold on, I forgot my Cell!"

No, the last year had indeed happened and it was foolish to pretend it hadn't. He looked down at his claws. He didn't belong here at the moment, he couldn't hide here in his house away from his brother and father, it was only a matter of time before they would find him. Disappointment shot through him at the thought and he moved to the window, eager to get out of his old residence. Twisting the latch he discretely opened the window and disappeared.

Footsteps dashed up the stairs and the floor creaked as Sesshomaru made his way to his bedroom across from Inuyasha's. Grabbing his cell phone from the charger beside his bed, he saw a text message from his girlfriend, Rin Kasuni. Responding to her text, Sesshomaru paused in front of Inuyasha's old room. He could hear sounds in his brother's room which puzzled him. Cautiously entering Sesshomaru noticed right away that the window was open.

'The window was locked from the inside how did it open. Dad hasn't been in here and Mom's at the hospital, how the hell is it open?' he wondered. A car horn honked, snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. Closing and latching the window shut, Sesshomaru hurried back to the impatiently waiting vehicle.

######################################

A few blocks away from Windscar Avenue there was Samiyosho Street which was the dead end of a subdivision. The house of the Koto family was much smaller in comparison to the Tetsagia home and it was as plain as they get. It was the home of Naraku and his two sisters, Kagura and Kanna. During dinner that night, while his father complained about work and his mother chattered with her eldest daughter over the clothes they had wanted to buy and had no money afford, Naraku ate quietly as he thought about what to do with the escape of Inuyasha.

From what Kikyou had said about the spell she had performed, Tetsagia was not an average human anymore and as such should not be treated as one. At the moment Naraku had no idea of what Inuyasha was capable of as some kind of demon. He would have to be careful, there was too much to lose if he didn't get things under control soon. Some research on demons was in order so soon as this meal was over and done with. He was not going to be underestimated by that cocky bastard anymore.

As long as he had the Jewel of Kikyou he was never going to be looked down upon again!

#############################################

R&R

Hope yall liked it:)


	5. Chapter 4: What The Hell Is Going On?

_Hey readers I am Lynn of RoseLynnTama and I am also known as ElementalHanyou on my own personal account. This is my competitive fanfic for the competition between Rose and I. I hope you like it:) Please read and review. If you have any questions and want me to answer them please put LYNN in the review. Thank you_

Disclaimer: Blah Blah, I don't own this

######################

Chapter 4: What The Hell Is Going On?

'What happened after I was taken prisoner? Dad and Sesshomaru having to visit my mom in the hospital because she's going through major depression? Do they think I'm dead?' wondered Inuyasha, he snorted as he mentally answered himself, 'Most likely. It's not exactly normal for someone to somehow disappear into thin air and not come back for a year. I would have thought the same thing too'

He frowned as another question was added to his list.

'Did Naraku tell anyone where I might have gone that night, did he tell anyone about where I was going?'

Naraku was going to be the third or fourth person he went to check on to try and piece together what he had been missing. Currently, he was roof hopping over to Sango's on Slayer Street which was on the farthest side of town. It was much quicker jumping on top of buildings than walking all the blocks to her house. He shook his head in amused wonder at how his cousin always braved the walk to come visit her closest relatives and friends.

His uncle and aunt's car was gone, meaning they must have gone to visit his mother, his aunt's sister. A blue light was on in Kohaku's room, indicating that his youngest cousin was playing on his game cube, probably Super Smash Bros. The only other light on in the house was Sango's on the ground floor. The window was open, allowing her music to be heard on the outside. It was one of her favorite Skillet songs, Hero, that was playing and she sang along with it while she reorganized her shelves. Inuyasha nearly laughed when he remembered how embarrassed she got when he and Sesshomaru had videotaped her unknowingly when she was singing. She wasn't half bad, but she was self-conscious about it.

Her room hadn't changed much at all. In many ways it looked the same as it always did. Dusty pink and yellow dominated the room, looking very unnaturally feminine for the usually tom boyish Sango. Drawings of kittens and wild cats, Sango's favorite animals, littered many parts of the walls presenting her artistic side. A large book shelf on the far wall was decorated with multiple trophies from every sport Sango had been able to play throughout the years. The trophy case was the thing that Sango was currently rearranging.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, like the state his house was in, Inuyasha was about to move on when the phone rang. Forgetting what the sound was, Inuyasha jumped startled, bumping back into a flower pot placed near the window. He looked up to see Sango glance at the window and he thanked the fact that it was too dark for her to see him from that distance. Sango's eyebrows ceased thoughtfully.

"Probably just a raccoon sniffing about" she mumbled to herself. The ringing phone held her full attention at any rate and she hurried to answer it before the message machine got it.

"Hello, Tayjia house, Sango here" she said, wishing she had caller id. She always had to answer the phone that way so that the caller would know right away if they got the right number.

"Good evening my goddess Sango. It is I, your handsome and charming prince, Miroku" someone greeted dramatically.

"Charming? Maybe, but handsome? No" countered Sango smiling.

Inuyasha was only faintly surprised that he could hear Miroku's end of the conversation. The more time he spend with these new abilities the less fascinating they became to him.

"So what are you up to?" inquired Miroku.

"Just cleaning up my room, really. You know, to help get my mind off things" Inuyasha noticed how fake her indifferent words were.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you"

"It's not your fault, Miroku. I shouldn't have spoken to him, but I wasn't thinking"

Inuyasha's eyebrows creased and his head tilted to the side in confusion. What happened to his cousin today?

"I wanted to ask you what it was about. I was going to before you walked home, but my dad called and wanted me to do the yard work"

Sango sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I tried to talk to Kagome again today. You know how I miss her sometimes and I wanted to mend our friendship," she paused, her voice sounding thick.

Outside, Inuyasha had a hard time trying to decipher what it was Sango was saying. Mend their friendship? They weren't friends anymore? Why not?

Sango regaining her composure, continued.

"This time I wasn't going to say anything about that bastard so that she would talk to me and it was working great until that asshole interpreted. He yelled at me for trying to take her away from him and things just got worse!" she cried out angrily.

As Miroku tried to comfort her on the other end, Sango stood up and paced her room, still angry. She, like her cousins, had a hard time keeping her temper in check at times.

"No! He's the one who took advantage of her grief over Inuyasha and made it seem like we didn't care about her! It's all that bastard's fault that Kagome doesn't talk to us anymore! It's his fault that she's so different! Argh!" she kicked her ball, which ricocheted off the wall and sailed out the window on the opposite wall. Inuyasha, who was not paying attention was smacked with a soccer ball in the face and was for a moment stunned. Sango hearing the smack of a ball hitting skin, ran to the window to see who was outside.

A figure was outside her window and from the light that streamed out she could just barely see the face of the stranger. She dropped her phone as her hands grew limp with shock. She stared wide eyed straight into the face of someone she knew very well, but believed dead.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Inuyasha stared right back at Sango and did not make a move, waiting to see what she would do. Her violet eyes fell on his snow white hair and her cheeks paled.

"A GHOST! OH MY GODS!" she screamed and fainted.

His dog ears immediately flattened to his skull and he jumped away, fleeing the house before someone came running to see what the noise was about. The last thing he heard was the greatly concerned voice of Miroku on the phone.

######################################

Tonight had been like something out of a nightmare for the human turned demon. First, his finds out that everyone thought him to be dead and that from his disappearance things started to fall apart. Secondly there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. After practically scaring his cousin to death, Inuyasha had fled to the park and into the tree he had been earlier. He only hoped she was alright.

Now, Inuyasha was debating on what he should do next. There was still so many things he didn't know about. What was going on. He needed to find out what had happened to all the people he had been separated from. He might have gone to see Miroku next, but he doubted that now, seeing as how Miroku might be preoccupied with Sango at the moment.

He did plan on checking on Naraku and see what he had been up to since that fateful day. It took him only a few minutes to locate the Koto household, but the house was empty. It seemed like all the occupants had gone out. Well, maybe tomorrow he would stop by again. Now there was only one other person he had been anxious to visit more than anyone else: Kagome.

But, did he have the guts to go see her?

The whole experience with Sango flashed through Inuyasha's mind. What would he do if Kagome saw him and freaked out like his cousin had done?

It seemed like there were two voices inside his head, one pressing him not to go, the other urging him to do so.

**If the cousin who's practically your sister was scared, won't SHE be petrified?**

You don't have to reveal yourself, you just need to be careful.

**Besides are you really sure that with the way things seemed to have developed, since you were gone, that you want to see what happened to her?**

She was your girlfriend and your best friend before that! Of course you have to make sure nothing serious has happened to her.

**Remember what Sango said? Kagome probably isn't the same person anymore.**

It shouldn't even matter if she changed, you have too and not just physically. She was the number one thing that kept you sane in that cage, remember? If you refuse to see her simply because of how you look than you might as well give up and call yourself a coward, Inuyasha!

'Ok! Fine! Get off my back. I'll go see Kagome' he mentally snapped, trying to quash down the feeling of fluttery nerves at the thought of finally seeing the real, un-photographed version of his girlfriend.

"Alright Kagome you better be home" he muttered hopefully.

#######################################

Kagome looked around the restaurant Naraku had taken her for their date. It was a quaint facility on the other side of the town that she rarely visited since it was so far away from her neighborhood. It had been a rough day for the raven haired woman. It had started off decent enough and she had been happily surprised when Sango had struck up a conversation with her at the lunch line. At first she had been nervous that the other girl would bring up the argument of Kagome dating Naraku, but it had passed after a few minutes. Kagome was strongly reminded of how things had once been between them and she was happier than she had truly been in a long time. However, the illusion of old times was shattered when Naraku had appeared.

_"Why do you pretend to still care?" The strangely enraged teen demanded._

_"I do care about her, you jerk, I always have!" Sango snarled not bothering to hide her dislike of him._

_"Yeah, you care so much that you continuously torture her with ideas that Inuyasha is still alive! You won't let it go and let her continue with her life! You even went so far as to somehow pin the blame of his death on me for trying to comfort her! You're selfish to want Kagome to always think about someone she'll never see again!" accused Naraku._

_"I was only giving my own opinions. You're the one who keeps twisting around my words, you bastard!" _

_"Don't call my boyfriend that!" Kagome intervened steering away Naraku, leaving Sango alone by the lunch counter. _

Kagome's heart felt heavy at the flashback of how dejected and upset Sango had looked after Kagome had shouted at her. She didn't know what came over her. She never did when Naraku was around, but she just brushed it off as hormonal nerves that caused her to act differently around him. The conversation about their classes had brought back such good memories and to be honest Kagome was tempted to try and patch up the friendship she had lost, until the interruption.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Naraku, breaking said girl from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Pardon?"

"Are you ok?" he repeated, "Is it about earlier?"

"Kinda. Hey, um, Naraku?" she piped a little nervously.

"Yes?"

"You know, I like your friends; Yura, Hiten, Manten, Kaguya and Muso, but..." she trailed off.

"But?" urged Naraku.

"I want to hang around with some friends of my own"

There was a moment of tension and silence which drowned out the clattering and chattering of the restaurant for the couple. A dark look crossed Naraku's face for a mere second and was replaced with an arrogant smirk. Kagome who had not been looking at him and instead had been focusing on the food in front of her, missed it.

"Well, of course you can. I can't control your whole life," he said, the under laying message was coated with a pleasant laugh, like he was sharing a joke.

'Although I can try' he thought.

His hand slipped into his pocket and he fiddled with the small round sphere that contained his leverage over others, Kikyou's jewel, the jewel that gave him a small extent of her power and allowed him to gain what he wanted. It was thanks to this baby that he had been able to manipulate Kagome's emotions as well as performing small acts of magic so he could get what he basically wanted.

Gripping the jewel, he felt a warm sensation flow into his fingertips. He muttered under his breath when Kagome did not look up and reached out to cover her hand on the table. To everyone around the gesture was kind and understanding.

"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry if you assumed I didn't want you to have your own friends, it's just that... I don't want those 'friends' to come between us. You know how Sango and Miroku are, they're liars and in the end they just want to use you" he said soothingly.

Kagome's head whipped up and an angry frown creased her eyebrows and she quickly countered his statement to defend her old friends.

"They would never do that!" she snapped. She had known those two since forever and she knew in her heart that that was something that would never happen.

'Why does Naraku try so hard to make me doubt them?' she asked herself.

When she tried to pull her hand away, Naraku's hold tightened slightly. There was something he said, but Kagome did not hear him. For a moment her world turned blank and there was a distant voice talking to her.

_Sango and Miroku have abandoned you. Inuyasha is dead and he's never coming back, but they will not let him go. Do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life? Naraku cares more for you than even Inuyasha ever did. He doesn't want you hurt. Do what he says and you'll be much happier._

The honey quality of the voice was convincing and Kagome gave into what the voice was saying. Perhaps the voice was her heart and she believed in listening to what her heart was telling her. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at Naraku in apology.

"You're right, Naraku. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't need anyone, but you" she nodded, her eyes only the slightest glazed over.

"Good to hear. Are you ready to head home now? I'm done" Naraku stated, standing up from his seat and helping Kagome up. After paying for their meal, the couple began trekking home. It was already past dark when they made it to her house. She sighed as she approached the middle class house on Arrow Drive, thankfully it was nothing like the family Shrine in Tokyo where there was a million steps to climb. Naraku was such a gentleman that he even walked her to the door. However, instead of going inside, Kagome sat on the porch swing in front of the bay window.

Patting the seat, she gestured for Naraku to sit by her. This was her favorite spot on their property and she would often come out to just sit and swing when she needed to think. Smiling pleasantly, Naraku accepted her offer and sat down beside the young girl. A memory flashed through Kagome's mind of a younger verison of herself sitting alongside an equally younger Inuyasha, their hands held tightly in the others. She glanced down at the pair of hands that lay on her lap. She missed having her hand held at times. Of course she and Naraku had held hands before, but it always felt strange and she would feel disoriented for while. When she tried to pinpoint what these feelings might be the thought of love was rarely one of them. It was different from how it felt when Inuyasha had held her hand.

She couldn't help, but compare the two pairs of hands. Naraku's were pale and long fingered, almost spidery and making it awkward when trying to entwine his fingers with hers. Inuyasha's were tanned and calloused from all the physical activity involved with Kendo and they fit perfectly around her small ones.

Naraku looked over at Kagome and frowned only the tiniest bit at the far off look on her features as she looked down at her hand. He wanted to know what was on her mind and once again thanks to the Jewel he could. Gripping it he muttered a different incantation than he had did at the restaurant. In a matter of seconds the inner voice of Kagome entered his own thoughts.

_I try so hard to forget him, but I can't! I miss him so much _

The frown on Naraku's face deepened. Again? What did it take for the girl to forget about Tetsagia?

I _hope_ that she still lives here. Feh, that's all I need. For Kagome to have moved

Another inner voice interrupted Naraku's ranting thoughts and he recognized it! 

That was none other than Inuyasha Tetsagia, himself!

Hmmm, he should have known that bastard would come to Kagome sooner or later. He still had no way to deal with that brat being some sort of half demon and so far he had no plan. Wait, why should he be afraid of Inuyasha the freak? It wasn't like Naraku didn't have power, after all he had the Jewel. Besides he didn't have to worry, no one would believe what Inuyasha was unless they shipped him off to be experimented on. A malicious grin inched across Naraku's features. He could do whatever he wanted and there wasn't anything to really stop him.

'I'm going to make Tetsagia regret ever escaping Kikyou's prison' he thought savagely.

########################

Please R&RJ


	6. Chapter 5: Unveiling A Trickster's Web

_Hey readers I am Lynn of RoseLynnTama and I am also known as ElementalHanyou on my own personal account. This is my competitive fanfic for the competition between Rose and I. I hope you like it:) Please read and review. If you have any questions and want me to answer them please put LYNN in the review. Thank you_

Hey, sorry for the long update people, but things got a little crazy. Anyway, I hope you may enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: If wishes were horses, beggars would ride. No I own nothing.

#################################

Chapter 5: Unveiling A Trickster's Web

Inuyasha managed to roof hop all the way to Arrow Street from the park in a matter of moments. Landing on the roof of the Higurashi house, Inuyasha knelt by the edge to try and see if Kagome's light was on. If he had been human, he would never have dared in fear of falling off, but as a demon or whatever he now was, it didn't bother him.

Nope, no light came from her bedroom window, at least he hoped it was her bedroom window and not some new person's room.

'I _hope_ that she still lives here. Feh, that's all I need. For Kagome to have moved' he snorted. Ok, so maybe he could come back tomorrow morning before she left for school.

Growling with some annoyance for having missed seeing Kagome tonight, Inuyasha jumped down to walk over to a tree beside the house that divided the Higurashi's from their neighbors the Kitsunes. In his periphal vision he saw the porch light at the front of the house turned on. He wondered if perhaps Kagome was sitting on the old porch swing like she always used to. Careful to keep his distance and stay clear of the lit lawn, Inuyasha caught sight of his old girlfriend sitting on the rocking bench. Someone was right beside her, sitting very close to her. It was none other than Naraku.

Naraku? What was he doing here? It was really too late to be just hanging out.

He looked on with slight confuzzlement at why they were together at this time. A thought dawned on him and it was one he wasn't practically fond off. Was Kagome dating Naraku? Nah, it couldn't be, could it?

Naraku gripped her hand drawing enough of Kagome's attention to turn and face Inuyasha's old friend. The close proximity of the couples' mouths triggered figurative alarms bells in the observers' ears.

'Oh hell no' Inuyasha denied mentally. No one. No one kissed Kagome Higurashi except him! Inuyasha imagined himself stomping over to the cozy little scene and proceeding to beat the crap out of Naraku, smashing his face in. A snarl ripped through his throat as the lips of the couple met with a kiss (AN: EWWWWWWWWWWW).

A clawed hand dug into the branches of the tree, cracking the wood easily. The loud sound snapped him out of his jealous thoughts and he looked down at the lethal weapons adorning his fingertips. No, he couldn't do that. He would probably end up killing him and that wouldn't be a good thing to do in front of Kagome. He was already scary as it was, as any freak would be. Murder would not make him any more approachable than he was as a demon. He could almost see the look of horror on Kagome's face if she saw him.

His anger slowly fell away, but the jealously had yet to burn out. He was about to turn from the scene, when he saw Kagome pull away and look down. With his amazing new eye sight he was actually able to make out a hint of sadness and regret reflect briefly in those beautiful brown orbs. Naraku stood up, bade her a good night and gestured to her doorway. Kagome smiled and stood up as well, passing Naraku to go and enter her home. Unexpectantly, Naraku grabbed her waist and dipped her, kissing her once again. Kagome gasped in shock and frightened surprise.

Inuyasha scowled at the scene. Why was she letting Naraku do that? Inuyasha would neverhave done that when they were dating simply because she had a fear of falling. The Kagome he knew would have made a fuss at anyone who even tried to push her backwards playfully. His head dropped as he recalled something he had heard Sango tell Miroku;

_"No! He's the one who took advantage of her grief over Inuyasha and made it seem like we didn't care about her! It's all that bastard's fault Kagome doesn't talk to us anymore! It's his fault that she's so different! Argh!"_

Naraku was the one they were talking about! Naraku was the one who had turned Kagome against two of her best friends. Why through? Why would he want to do that? They had all been friends, or at least, Inuyasha had believed that Naraku wanted to be included in the group. Golden eyes narrowed.

'Is Naraku up to something?' he wondered vaguely.

_**Of course I am, Inuyasha**_

Startled, Inuyasha's head snapped up and his eyes met head on with the reddish orbs of Naraku Koto, who was staring directly at him from where he stood next to Kagome's door, a smug and arrogant smirk twisting his face.

_**I always am**_

Inuyasha felt his body grow numb and cold. Naraku knew he was there, knew he was alive, knew what he was thinking and Naraku hadn't said anything to Kagome. How was any of that possible?

Naraku, as causally as you pleased, walked down the pathway and onto the street, not even so much as giving a backwards glance to the disturbed and confused demon lurking in the tree. It took only a few minutes for Inuyasha to hastily follow the bastard. He was going find out what the hell was going on.

"Naraku, stop right there" Inuyasha commanded from behind said person when they turned down a more secluded street where it was mostly homes up for sale.

"Good to see you again, Inuyasha. How long has it been? About a year?" inquired Naraku, turning to face Inuyasha.

"A year in hell and for some reason I have a feeling you have something to do with that now" as soon as Inuyasha said this, he realized how true it sounded. Looking back he realized that it was too much of a set up.

"How right you are. It didn't actually take a lot of planning either, although I wish I had done it sooner"

"Why, though Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I've always hated you Tetsagia. You always win, just because you were always stronger physically and got whatever you wanted. Well, I was sick of it and I wanted it to end. It wasn't until a year and a half ago, that I was actually able to do something that would break you" Naraku smirked smugly, sinisterly.

"So you hoped that I would die in the woods and then what?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Take the things you cared about the most and either destroy them or take them as my own. It wasn't hard, especially when I have this in my procession" Naraku tossed a small object into the sir and caught it between his two fingers. Holding it up, Inuyasha could see a dark purple sphere glint in the light of the street lamps.

"And what's that suppose to be?"

"The witch Kikyou's power source. With it, I command her and am able to harness magical energies from her. With this jewel I am the most powerful human in this town" Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha eyed the tiny ball, calculating. If Naraku was able to use the jewel, then maybe he could as well. He could make everything right again. He had to get that jewel!

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that Naraku!" he roared and with lightening speed lunged at the reddish eyed teen. Naraku thrust a hand in front of himself and a dark barrier formed around his being. Inuyasha was shocked and thrown backwards from his target.

'What the hell?'

"You can't touch me, Tetsagia. I hold the power. You may be a demon, but I have nothing to fear of you. So I suggest you stay out of my way" Naraku said smugly, "As well as Kagome's"

"Like the hell I'm gonna listen to you" growled Inuyasha kneeling up from the grass, a vicious glare directed at Naraku. He cried out as a sharp pain pierced through his shoulder and a green tentacle protruded from the wound.

"Face it Tetsagia, you lost, I win. I have all the cards and you have run out. The sooner you realize this the better. My magic has overcome your strength"

"Quit rambling Koto. I ain't giving up yet", he snapped and cut the tentacle with his claws, "Magic can't affect someone forever. I'll get my life back and Kagome. She can't be influenced forever either"

Naraku had a feeling what Inuyasha was saying was true. For the last few months Kagome had been slipping through his fingers more and more often, questioning everything he did. Suddenly his smirk wasn't so smug.

"That'll never happen, Tetsagia. Look at you, you're nothing but a beast. Now, you'll know what it's like to be out casted"

Inuyasha watched as Naraku continued to walk down the street and away from his sight.

"Now what?" he wondered as he jumped into the tree he had meant to reside in for the night.

#######################################

Sango sighed for the thousandth time that day as she sat on her mattress. She loved Miroku, she really did, but he had a nasty habit of annoying her at inconvient times. He had constantly been asking since she had met up with him before school what had frightened her so bad the night before. Getting frustrated, Sango had told him that she had gotten dizzy from not eating dinner and had fainted shortly after ranting so long. The only reason she had not told him the full truth was because she was still confused about it herself. After all, how many people can say they saw an animal hybrid that looked like a dead family relative who had possibly unfinished business and had visited her home the night before?

There could have been a very logical solution to whatever she had seen, but Sango wasn't one to disbelieve the unexplainable. Although Sango prided herself in her academic prowess she was not one to say that everything could be explained by science or mathematics, anything was possible and those who argued with that notion were foolish or stubborn.

At the time when she had witnessed the 'reappearance' of her cousin she had been shocked and very frightened. However, when she had come around she was at first confused. It wasn't until the next day that she was curious and thoughtful. Wanting a possible answer as to what may have transpired Sango went to the one source that would help her reach her goal.

The internet.

To be more specific, she went to Goggle.

'What to type? Ummmm, what about death apparitions?' (AN: no I didn't look it up, just bare with me, not actual information. This is a fanfic, so I can do what I want)

A screen of websites appeared and after a few clicks and a lot of scrolling, Sango came across a tidbit of information that sounded interesting and relative to her situation.

_Many accounts of paranormal encounters usually occur between deceived family members or close friends, some even happen outside of these relations because the ghost or apparition has an earthy connection with a living being. When a soul is restless, the ghost will search out anyone who may be able help it complete it's unfinished business. _

'Maybe, Inuyasha has some unfinished business and he came to see if I could help him? But I don't know what I can do. I'm going to need some help'

Picking up the hand held phone, Sango hit the speed dial and waited patiently for her boyfriend to pick up his own phone.

"Hello?" answered a voice.

"Hey, Miroku, it's Sango" she said, "Listen about today, sorry I was a little snappy, but I was feeling a little stressed. You see", Sango hurriedly relayed her story to her boyfriend, whose interest was immediately attained.

"So, what you're saying is that we have to find Inuyasha's ghost and see what he wants to get done? Ok, so how are we going to do that?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure, that's why I need your help. I can't do this alone and you're the only one who I can turn to at the moment"

"Sango, you should know by now, that there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. You want to find Inuyasha, done. I help you look"

'I knew I could count on you, Miroku' Sango smiled.

###############################

Naraku stared around the small wooden hut, and tapped his fingers on the cluttered table as he waited somewhat impatiently for the witch to finish mediating. He needed to speak with her about the small problem of his magic's weakening. Kikyou's eyes slid open and her head slowly turned to face Naraku, an annoyed scowl alighting her features at the loud and uneeded tapping.

"What troubles you Naraku?" she inquired cooly.

"You damn well know what. Tetsagia is back and for some reason the jewel's power is draining" he snapped.

"Perhaps it is because it is my jewel and doesn't belong to you. It maybe a sign that you must give it back to me" she suggested the hint heavy in her voice. She wished more than anything that she could simply pluck it from his hand, but she couldn't. There were rules and she could not touch the jewel without it being offered back to her willingly.

"I don't think so, witch. I want to know the reason and I want to know how to kill Inuyasha more. I tried to control him and **really** hurt him, but I couldn't. All my efforts might has well have gone unnoticed by the vermin. How is this possible?" questioned the teenager.

Slowly Kikyou stood and wondered over to her workbench to sit down and stare at the many scrolls that littered the wooden surface. A tired, calculating expression dominated her visage as she considered the possibilities of Naraku's inquiry.

"While during his imprisonment, Inuyasha was never truly prone to any of the spells and curses, I wished to try. It always seemed like there was a strange barrier that prevented my magic from affecting him. I knew that it was not because of me, I had not lost my magic, it just didn't work on him. Right before he escaped I finally understood how he could be unaffected. It was a mistake I had over looked and at the time I had been blinded to the full meaning of it" she said in a resigned manner. It was difficult for anyone, especially a magical being to admit that they were wrong.

"And what, pray tell was that?"

"Love" she answered with a flicker of jealousy and regret that barely lasted a second.

"Love? Are you serious? What, like that kissing nonsense that happens in stories? What a bunch of crap!" he exclaimed, disgusted. That was so corny.

"You are a simple fool to not understand", Kikyou snapped, "Love has it's own power that can rival even the most powerful of magics! When in the presence of a true and pure love, the jewel's powers weaken because it can have a counter affect when wielded by one who has never, experienced it or understands it's worth"

Naraku sobered up momentarily as he digested this information. When having done research on magic and anything supernatural, he had never come across such a statement. It bothered him greatly. He was never one to like something that escaped his knowledge and he hated how his 'servant' Kikyou had kept such a thing from him. He needed to learn more about her and her power source, the jewel.

"How is this your ultimate power source when it has such a big weakness?" he asked in what could sound as an innocent curiosity. Kikyou stared at him for a long moment before answering.

"I was once a normal woman many centuries ago. I lived in a small village with my parents not far from here, but they grew sick and died when I was quite young. I had to work a lot to find housing and food and yet it did not bother me because I was proud to do things on my own. One day, a wanderer came to our village and was terribly wounded from battle. At the time I was an apprentice to the village healer and it became my new duty to heal the stranger. It was wearisome at first, his wounds were so great, but within the span of a few days it was some of the best times of my life," Kikyou paused as she reminisced those wonderful days,"His name was Suikotsu and he was a doctor who had been forced to participate in war. After he had healed completely he made his home in my village. Suikotsu spend a great deal of time with me and he asked for my hand in marriage. Before we married, however, tragedy struck again... Suikotsu developed the same sickness as my parents had. There was no cure for it and it was a ruthless disease that destroyed the body from the inside, out. There was nothing I could do to save him"

A gauzy film filled her stone grey eyes, but vanished when she blinked.

"In his death, I made the decision that would change my life. I would become a full fledged witch so that nothing would stand against me!"

Naraku's interest peaked when he heard that Kikyou had to make herself a witch. Perhaps he could weasel it out of her how to get his own power.

"How was such a thing possible?" he asked.

"It is a process that is complicated and coincidental. I cannot speak of it because it is different for every person. I had to figure it out for myself and I will not tell you, human" she smirked not fooled by the badly concealed hunger in Naraku's voice, "One of the things I had to do, among a number of things, was to give up the thing that was most important to me. My love for Suikotsu"

#############################################

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 6:An Interesting Reunion

Sorry about the insanely long update. I was stuck for a little while. Please enjoy this fanfiction:)

##################################

Chapter 6: An Interesting Reunion

"So where should we start looking?" inquired Miroku as he walked alongside Sango on their way to their first period class. As funny as it sounded he completely believed every thing his girlfriend had said about Inuyasha's ghost. She was never one to make up stories or unreasonable theories. After all she had been right when telling their group that Naraku was a bad seed, something that had not been clear to Miroku until that bastard had turned Kagome on them.

"His house seems like the best place to go first since it is a place that he might have a strong connection to. Hopefully, Sesshomaru and Uncle Inutashio aren't there when we pop in" she answered, shifting the weight of her pile of books to her other hip and arm.

"Why wouldn't you tell them what we're doing. Don't you think they have the right to know what you saw?" the teenage boy questioned, confuzzled.

"Those two have enough to worry about and I don't want to say anything that will bring up their hopes just to smash them if I happen to be wrong" she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Sango had considered asking for their assistance, but with everything that was going on with her auntie Izyaoi, she didn't want to add to all their stress.

"Sesshomaru is working until seven tonight and Uncle InuTashio is probably going to be at the hospital for a while since it's his day off. We can go there right after school" the young woman nodded thoughtfully.

"I personally think we should skip the rest of the day" Miroku said off hand. Sango gave her boyfriend a look.

"What?" he chuckled, "I just think that the eternal peace of my best friend is more important that math"

"I can't believe you, Kazanna. A whole year Inuyasha's been dead and you still use him to weasel out of class" she scoffed, although there was amusement dancing in her eyes. Despite all Miroku's flaws he was always able to brighten her day.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't if Mr. Mulch didn't teach math. He always gives us homework and pop quizzes! I think he's some kind of demon and that his head can turn 360 degrees" he exclaimed.

"He's not that bad"

"Yeah right! You don't think he's bad cause he gives you high grades!"

######################################

Kagome was running late. She had forgotten to set her alarm last night and had been awoken by her mother knocking on her bedroom door. Wrestling out of her blanket cocoon the raven haired teenager darted around her room as she hastened to get ready. Racing down the stairs, Kagome almost fell flat on her face. It had been a long time, about a year, since she had last been late for school and she was panicking! She had an important test first period and if she failed to show up on time, a great deal of marks would be docked.

"Bye, mama!" said Kagome as she zoomed past her mother to run out the door.

Ms. Higurashi, having remembered something important, chased her daughter to the front entrance.

"Kagome, dear! Don't forget that I have to go work after you get home and that Souta's going to Shippo's after school!" she called. Kagome waved a hand at her mother as she continued to run, acknowledging mama's reminder.

"I hope that Koto kid doesn't follow her home. I don't trust that boy as far as I could throw 'em" she said to herself as she closed the door.

##################################

Inuyasha watched the small scene play out from his perch high in the tree he had been occupying all night. He chuckled, amused at Kagome's desperation to get to school. She had never liked to be an early riser and had always tried her hardest to sleep in as much as she could.

'In some ways I guess things never change' he mused. He shifted his position on the branch, allowing one of his legs to dangle while he leaned his back against the tree trunk. He was surprised to find how comfortable he was in trees, although he would not deny the luxury of his own bed. Golden eyes dulled momentarily as he thought about his old house.

Perhaps he could spend some time there instead of waiting in this tree alone for Kagome to return from the hell that was school. Making up his mind, Inuyasha was able to return to his street without anyone seeing him. The door was locked of course, but the key was hidden in the same place it had always been, in a bush vase a few feet from the building.

Inuyasha was still put off when he did not smell his mother's cooking or sense her calming presence. Sniffing tentively like he had taken to for the past few days, Inuyasha tried to detect if there was anyone else in the house. There had been earlier, but the scents where fading. An indication that his brother and father had already left the house.

Perfect, he had the place all to himself, his two male family members must be at work for the day.

Now as weird and stupid as it may sound, this made Inuyasha very happy, for the next few hours he would be able to do all the things he had been denied for the past year. Watching tv was the first thing to do. Flopping down on the couch and reaching for the remote, Inuyasha clicked the machine on, being mindful of his claws. A content smile stretched on his face as an action, martial arts movie started flashing across the screen. A Jackie Chan movie, one of his favorites, was just what he needed to brighten up.

******Five hours Later*****

Another handful of butter smothered popcorn found it's way into the mouth of a distracted half demon as his eyes focused purely on the tv. For the last few hours, Inuyasha had been completely oblivious to everything around him that did not revolve around yet another action movie, and at this moment it was Iron Man. He did not even notice that there was a rough storm outside and that it was pouring rain. During one of the commercial breaks, Inuyasha wondered if he should go and check to make sure Kagome got home ok, but he also knew that on days like today, Ms. Higurashi would be picking her up. Besides he was sure that he had only a few scant hours before his dad or older brother came home, meaning that he would have to clean up so that they would not suspect an intruder, especially if he planned to come back.

All thoughts were forgotten through when the movie resumed. It was the final confrontation between the two metal suits. For never having seen the movie when it had gone to theaters, Inuyasha was zoned into the last few moments of the battle. Suddenly the black and white lines of static wove across the screen accompanied with annoying buzzing. 

"What the hell! No, dammit, come on!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

'Damn, the wind must have messed up the Stellite. I was almost done. Hmm, maybe if I hurry, I can fix it in time to see the end'

Running up the stairs and pulling the down the ladder to the attic, Inuyasha hurriedly raced to the window that would allow him to climb onto the roof. Little did he know how bad the storm was outside.

#################################

"Come on Sango, open up the door already!" demanded Miroku as both he and Sango stood outside in the storm, trying to get into his girlfriend's relatives' house. Usually he would have tried to cop a feel of her butt, but at the moment he was a little occupied with getting into a warm, dry place.

"Shut up before I use your head to bust down the door!" she countered furiously. Yep, the violet temper gene did really run the family, there was very little debate on whether Sango and Inuyasha were related. 

"Aha" she burst out as she managed to get the key to turn. She made a mental note to inform her uncle that the lock was acting stupid again. Miroku shut the down behind him as the couple rushed into the building and out of the pelting rain. Sango hung up her raincoat on the cloak rack and ran her fingers through her wet tangled hair.

"I'll be right back Miroku, I'm gonna try and find a brush before I rip out my hair" she grumbled as she made her way to the main floor's bathroom. Unbidden, an image of a bald Sango popped into Miroku's mind and he shuddered, it was too weird.

Miroku looked around the Tetsagia kitchen and wondered how long it had been since his last visit. It was probably just after the supposed funeral of his best friend. The place used to look so lived in and homey, but now it seemed as if no one really spend their time here anymore. It must be painful to sit around in a house that had so many good memories before.

An irritating white noise broke the teen out of his thoughts, it was a sound that he had very little tolerance of; the static of a tv station not working.

"Is someone home?" he muttered to himself, curiously. Sango had said no one would be home for a few hours, so who was here? Could it be Inuyasha? Nah, if it was him he would be a ghost and they didn't have physical bodies. Maybe, Sesshomaru or Inutashio had forgotten to turn the tv off. Popping his head into the living room, Miroku could see the coffee table littered with cans of soda, a bowl of popcorn and many instant ramen cups, as well as the glowing television screen.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Inuyasha really was back from the dead"

"You're telling me"

"AHHH!"

"Miroku, it's just me, calm down" consoled Sango, turning on a lamp by the door. For some reason this room did not have an light protruding from the ceiling and so instead had a few lamps to light the place up.

"I swear you make no noise when you walk. You must have been a ninja in a past live" Miroku accused.

"Somehow I doubt that. I'd be more of a direct fighter" Sango pointed out, which was indeed true. She wasn't the type who would stick to the shadows. Turning off the tv, Sango looked down at the mess in wonderment.

"Wow, this is really unlike anything Sess and Uncle Inutashio would do. I haven't seen this kind of mess in Auntie Izyaoi's house since Inuyasha was here. Do you think that..." Sango trailed off as she heard a far off slam.

"What is it Sango?" inquired Miroku taking note of Sango's stiff stance, as she listened for something.

"Probably just the wind"

"It is getting really bad out there" said Miroku peering out the window. The wind blowing outside was really picking up.

"Maybe we should call our parents and let them know where we are" the dragon-tailed boy suggested.

"Ok, I'm going to use the house phone, since my battery's almost dead. Back in a minute"

Miroku pulled his cell out of his pocket and quickly send a text to his dad who would relay the message to his mum. He was in the middle of finishing the last word when the door from the hall opened and in walked the last person Miroku expected to see.

His best friend, Inuyasha Tetsagia, in the flesh.

Golden eyes locked on dark brown, both in shock.

Neither boy moved for a heart stopping moment before...

"G-g-g-g-ho-ho-st...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

###################################

To say Inuyasha was surprised was an understatement. He was downright shocked spitless. What was Miroku doing in his living room in the first place? He had only been gone a few minutes and now the lech was standing in front of the tv.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha tried to back out of the room, away from the terrified screams of the teenager only to discover another pleasant surprise; his cousin blocking the doorway.

"Sango?" he wondered out loud.

Instead of freaking out like what she did before or what Miroku was currnetly doing, she smiled, a odd gleam in her cinnamon eyes. That smile, however, faded as she send a glare at her rather loud boyfriend.

"Miroku! Will you put a cork in it! You sound like a scared five year old!" she shouted.

Obediently the boy did just that, clearly his male pride bruised as his girlfriend made such a comparison.

"Oh my gods, Inuyasha! You really are here!" she exclaimed excitedly as she flung her arms around her lost family member.

Inuyasha was once again thrown off as he was embraced by the girl and he looked to Miroku for an explanation.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango believed that she saw your ghost outside her window the other day and is determined to help you complete whatever your unfinished business is" informed Miroku having composed himself fairly quickly.

"Ghost? Me? I'm not dead and I ain't a ghost" He denied pulling away from Sango to stare at his two friends.

"He's right, Miroku, if he was I wouldn't have been able to touch him" Sango pointed out.

"But, if you're not dead than where were you for a year and what happened to your appearance?" questioned Miroku, noticing the peculiar alterations of Inuyasha's countenance.

Inuyasha sighed and shifted his gaze from his best friend to his cousin before telling them the whole story from start to finish.

################################ 

"I always had a feeling Naraku was somehow behind all this. I never liked him and now I knew why, he's not trustworthy" Sango announced as Inuyasha's tale drew to a close with his confrontation with the Koto boy.

"So that's how he was able to corrupt Kagome. Sango always knew it must have been some kind of trick" agreed Miroku, earning a smile from his pacing girlfriend, "One question through, how come he didn't do anything to you? I mean if he had a witch's jewel than couldn't he have just finished you off and have been done with it?"

"Keh, who knows what goes on in that bastard's head. All I know is that I want that jewel"

"What would you do with it once you had it, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"First off take this spell off me," he pointed to his twitching ears, "and second get Kagome back. I don't want her with that asshole"

"Inuyasha? Have you considered maybe getting Kagome back before seizing the jewel?" Miroku questioned a thoughtful twinkle in his eye. Both cousins gave him a confused look, which did not faze the teen a bit.

"What are you talking about Kazanna?" the dog demon demanded.

"From what you told us, Naraku could be classified as a very powerful person with the jewel in his pocession. You couldn't get near him and most likely neither will Sango or I. The only people that Naraku is closest to is his family, gang and Kagome. Actually the last person that Naraku would suspect is Kagome. If we can get her back on our side than we can also get the jewel" Miroku clarified.

"That does make sense, but can we manage that? Kagome isn't going to listen to us, especially with Naraku lurking about" Sango objected, a thoughtful frown furrowing her forehead.

"But Sango, it wouldn't be us trying to convince her this time. As much as I hate to say it, Naraku has turned Kagome completely against whatever we say, but he hasn't done the same with Inuyasha"

"You want _me_ to talk her into it?" inquired Inuyasha, "I can't"

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"What are ya, blind? I'll scare her half to death! Or did you forget how freaked out you were when you saw me?" he reminded the brown eyed man. Muttering under his breath, Inuyasha added "I don't think I could handle Kagome hating me"

"Inuyasha, life is full of tough decisions and we never know where each turn of the path will lead us, but we can't just stop at one fork in the road. You have to continue on while the chance is still there. No one said life was easy. You just have to go on and hope for the best"

"Fine. I'll do it"

############################

PLEASE R&R


	8. Chapter 7: Is This A Dream?

Please enjoy this newest chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

######################################

Chapter 7: Is This A Dream?

Inuyasha once again sat in the tree outside of Kagome's home, keeping a eye on the house, trying to formulate a decent plan of how to approach his old girlfriend. Currently she was eating dinner with her family allowing the half demon outside a chance to think. Thankfully the heavy storm from earlier had calmed down as well.

If Inuyasha managed to convince Kagome to help him and relieve her of Naraku's manipulating spell so that she could get the jewel, it would be like killing two birds with one stone. How to do, was the tricky part. After all Kagome believed him to be dead and it was not a common thing for a dead person to unexpectantly appear in ones' bedroom.

'This is so frigging frustrating. I've been here for hours and I still don't know what to do. Maybe I could just wing it? Or say that it's a dream. That usually works out in movies' he thought.

_**Oh ya cause this sooo like a movie**_

Hey at least it's something. We have to be careful through, especially since we don't want to wake up her family

Inuyasha pulled himself from his mind's debate when the light in Kagome's room turned on. Scaling up the tall tree to peek in, Inuyasha tried to listen in without looking in the window lest she decide to change. He was a man of honor and he did respect people's privacy, to an extent.

"I hate having a boat load of homework on ice cream night, but I guess the teachers have to cram as much as they can in our brains before exams. Aw man, I could have really gone for a chocolate mint right now" there was a pause as a door opened, "Hey mama! Can you bring me something back, please?" 

"Of course dear!" shouted Ms. Higurashi from somewhere in the house.

The dog ears on Inuyasha's head perked forwards at the exchangment of words between mother and daughter. So the family was going out for their annual weekly ice cream night? How could he have forgotten that they had it. Not that he went with them often. It was a family affair of the Higurashi's since the death of Kagome's grandmother who once owned an ice cream shop in town when Kagome was seven years old.

Tonight, Kagome would be alone. Things were starting to look up.

##################################

Kagome groaned as she plopped down at her desk and opened her history textbook to the chapter she would be studying for the next hour. She also pulled out her notebook and turned the page to her study notes. Thankfully her exams notes would help her memorize what she had to do. She grumbled under her breath as she proceeded to read and take notes. To be honest she was a big fan of history, but when you don't feel like doing something, it's hard to get motivated.

She sat there for only gods knew how long and had only gone through a paragraph once. Kagome frowned angrily. Her mind was never good at focusing on one thing at a time. She was usually a multi-tasker.

"Maybe some music will help" she muttered under her breath as she got up to turn on her radio.

The station she tuned into blared loudly in the bedroom and a satisfied teenage girl sat back down to continue her work. The current song, _Break Away_, was already three quarters of the way done. Sometimes Kagome marveled at the songs that the English singers sang and often wondered what they would have sounded like in the other countries' native tongue, not that she knew much English, but still. The translated songs were sometimes awkward, seeing as how Japanese speaking had a faster pace.

Soft piano music poured from the radio as a new song began to play. It was a soothing sound and it was a song that Kagome had never held of before. It must have been new.

_Hey Lucy, _

_I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses,_

_On your grave today._

The sharpened lead of the pencil stilled in the middle of completing a word. The slender hand that guided the pencil tensed as the notes of the song flowed through the air. The owner of the hand stopped all movement as her ears and mind trained on the song.

_I'm in the grass _

_wiping leaves away._

_I just came to talk for a while._

_I've got some things I need to say..._

_Now that's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that's over, _

_I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can't live with myself today..._

Kagome's hold on the pencil slackened, causing the writing utensil to roll across the page when nothing supported it. The chair she sat on squeaked as she stood up, hands clenching the sides of the desk.

_Hey Lucy, _

_I remembered your birthday._

_They said it'd bring some closure_

_To say your name._

_(To say your name)_

"Inuyasha" she whispered as a tear dropped from her chocolate eyes, pooling on the paper of her notebook.

_I'd knew I'd do it all different_

_If I had the chance,_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

A gasp ripped through her throat as she tried to breath around the lump in her chest, another couple of tears sliding down her face.

_Now that's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me._

_Now that's over, _

_I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today._

Kagome walked over to her window to look out at the night sky. Her reflection stared back at her on the glass pane and the sadness that swam freely in her orbs were unguarded. She drew her arms over her shoulders, hugging herself, desperate for comfort.

_Here we are._

_Now you're in my arms._

_I never want anything so bad._

_Here we are _

_for a brand new start._

_Given the life that we could have had._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand._

_Me and Lucy never wanna end!_

_Just another moment in your eyes,_

_I'll see you in another life!_

_And how about we never say good bye!_

Slowly Kagome swayed side to side as she tried to imagine being held in the arms of her old boyfriend as he rocked her like when they were younger and she was upset.

_Now that's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me._

_Now that's over, _

_I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can't live with myself today._

_Here we are!_

_Now you're in my arms!_

_Here we are! _

_For a brand new start!_

_Gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can't live with myself today!_

_(Me and Lucy walking hand in hand)_

_Today!_

_(Me and Lucy never wanna end)_

_Gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself _

_Today..._

_Hey Lucy,_

_I remember your name..._

"I can never forget you Inuyasha. I will always love you. No matter what happens" Kagome vowed as she stared at the moon hidden partially by the tree outside her room.

#############################################

Inuyasha was stunned by what transpired in Kagome's room moments ago. Had he really caused her so much pain? How many times would he have to regret taking Naraku's dare. No, now was not the time to focus on how things turned out till this point. Now was the time to make changes.

'I'm going in'

############################################

Kagome's head snapped over to her window. Reaching out, Kagome lowered the volume of the radio to listen for the sound she had heard earlier. Nothing. Hmmm, it must have been a trick of the wind or something. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome's eyes drifted back to read a paragraph about Oda Nobanaga's early childhood life.

*Ping*

There it was again! Kagome spun around and stomped over to her window. Pushing up the window, Kagome peered down at the ground, scanning the area for troublemakers and pranksters. No one was there.

"Whatever, I'll just leave the window open so I can't hear that annoying sound" Kagome planned. Sighing, the teenage girl dropped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. She deserved a moment of peace before she got back to her homework. She debated calling Naraku, but she didn't really feel like doing that so dismissed the thought, closing her eyes.

For the past year, the only people she called were her family and Naraku. She had made no other calls or texts to anyone else, even though every now and then Sango and Miroku made an attempt, but she couldn't answer them because Naraku wouldn't have liked that.

"Since when I did I ever do what a boy told me to do" she chuckled wearily.

"Never" answered a voice that was not in Kagome's mind. Chocolate eyes wrenched open as she sprung to a sitting position. There staring in at her from her window was a white haired boy with strange features; erect white dog ears and golden eyes, a familiar cocky smirk apparent on his visage.

'It can't be' She recognized this teen, despite the differences from now and then.

"In-Inu-yasha?" she stammered, completely stunned.

"Hey there Kagome" he greeted a little shyly, "Can I come in?"

Unable to answer vocally, she nodded instead. Gracefully the apparition of her dead boyfriend climbed inside and stood there with his arms folded across his chest. Slowly she stood up to trend cautiously over to Inuyasha, her eyes taking in his full appearance. Despite all the changes, he still looked the same, although a little older than before. Raising a timid hand, Kagome rested it upon a warm cheek. Pulling her hand back with a gasp she stared wide eyed at the person before her. This wasn't a dream or a trick of her imagination. Here was Inuyasha real and in the flesh.

It was then that she did the only thing she could do when undergoing an extreme shock to the nerves.

She fainted.

################################

"ome...gome... Kagome..." called a distant voice.

Chocolate eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on the intruder of her unconsciousness. The most she could make out of the blurry image was white hair and weird twitching movements on the figure's head. Who was this person? She knew a moment ago and she was sure it was someone important. He was looking at her from her window.

"Inuyasha?" she mumbled trying to think about who the familiar person could be. She must have fallen asleep studying and had dreamed that her long dead boyfriend had somehow come back to her. Man, was she weird and obsessive.

Kagome started to giggle as something brushed up against her neck, her most ticklish spot. The volume of her giggles grew into laughs.

"St-Stop! HA HA! Stop!" she begged between breaths. The insistent tickling finally stopped allowing Kagome to breath somewhat properly. Wheezing Kagome slowly sat up to come face to face with the person she had seen before fainting.

"Number one weakness. You're ticklish" smirked the strange looking Inuyasha. Kagome's mouth dropped open in pure shock as her eyes widened like dinner plates. The man's smirk softened into a gentle smile as he lifted a hand to close Kagome's mouth for her. Chocolate orbs became watery as they filled with tears.

"Inuyasha," she found it hard not to say his name, "Are you really here? Or is this just another dream?"

Inuyasha didn't give an immediate answer as he caressed her cheek slightly, a hint of sorrow tinting his amber eyes. Kagome wondered a little at this weird appearance, but shoved it to the back of her mind. It didn't matter how he looked, it was still his face, it was still him. Even if it was just a fantasy in her head.

"It is, isn't it? But I don't care. At least you can be in my dreams" she declared suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha was startled by her unexpected exclamation and embrace, but it didn't take too long for him to return it as he wrapped his arms around her. He had not held Kagome is so long and it was satisfying to hold her so tightly.

"Keh, this ain't no dream woman"

"Of course this is a dream. The real Inuyasha died a year ago" Kagome said pulling out of the circle in his arms.

"Kagome, it is me. I didn't die. I was tricked by Naraku to do something stupid and I accepted. This witch, Kikyou, kept me trapped for the past year. Naraku has been lying to you and everyone else" The dog eared teen tried to explain.

Kagome gave him a funny look, 'the Is-something-wrong-in-your-brain-?' expression.

"Am I really that desperate to have dreamt up such a messed up alternative?" she mumbled to herself. Inuyasha's ears perked up, not missing a word Kagome had said.

"Really, Kagome? Does this feel like a dream to you?" he questioned. He leaned in and planted a firm kiss right on her soft lips. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed at the familiar feeling of someone she had kissed many times before.

'This seems so real and yet how could it be?' she wondered.

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away, much to the disappointment of both parties. Looking in her beautiful eyes, Inuyasha saw that although she wanted to believe what he was saying, she was not convinced.

How could he possibly make her see that this was not all in her mind?

'I need her to witness the truth about Naraku, but if she believes that I'm only a dream then my word alone won't mean much. She needs other people who can verify what I tell her and what better way to do that as when she's alone in the middle of the day' schemed Inuyasha.

Later he would tell Miroku and Sango his new plan, but that could wait. He was finally with Kagome and he didn't want to spoil it, especially when she wasn't freaking out at his appearance like what he imagined her to do. He had been terrified of her reaction, which had all been for nothing.

Kagome's head rested on his shoulder as they stood there for a long time in each other's embrace, neither wishing to let the other go.

"I miss you, Inuyasha. You have no idea how hard it was getting over your death, how hard it still is" she whispered. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at her sorrowful words and his grip tightened ever so slowly.

"I never wanted you to be in pain" he stated.

"I know. Naraku told me that you would have wanted me to move on-" Inuyasha froze and went rigid at the hated name of his former friend and current enemy. He had, for a moment, forgotten the bastard. He had also forgotten Naraku's enchanted hold on Kagome.

'Damn him, this is all his fault' he mentally growled.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" piped up Kagome in concern.

"No, I'm not and I won't be till I settle things" he confessed.

"Settle what things?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep and I promise things will start making changes for the better tomorrow" he vowed, picking his old girlfriend up bridal style and carrying her to the bed. Laying her down, Inuyasha couldn't help, but kiss her forehead.

"Aren't I already asleep?" she questioned. However, the inquiry fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha climbed out her window, without another word.

################################

As much as Inuyasha wanted to contact his cousin and best friend, Inuyasha decided to make a detour first. The place he intended to visit would be pretty much deserted since the visiting hours were done for the day. He wasn't planning to make it so much a social call as it was just him checking up on something.

Thankfully the ledges of the building were not narrow and were easy to latch onto, making it an easy climb. The partially empty parking lot made the trip an easy and chaos-less climb.

Using his amazing sense of smell, Inuyasha pinpointed the window to the room he was searching for. In exactly three mighty leaps, the dog cursed teen landed on the third story to peer through a rose and tulip printed curtain. The room contained two beds, one of them vacated and the other was occupied.

A middle aged woman lie in the bed, her long onyx black hair was sprawled neatly across the pillows. She was extremely pale and thin, yet she still had an inner warmth that glowed on her skin. The woman looked peaceful and very fragile as she slept.

"Mom" Inuyasha breathed as he felt a soft prickling on the bottom of his eyes. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I promise that the next time I see you, it won't be through a glass window"

######################################

Please R&R


	9. Chapter 8: Disenchanting

Hey guys here's a new addition to CAGED:)

Hope ya like it:)

Disclaimer: I own nuttin

#################################

Chapter 8: Disenchanting

Sango watched the clock tick slowly by out of the corner of her eye. In about thirteen minutes, the final bell would ring, dismissing all the classes for the rest of the day. The end of her teacher's speech seemed to drag on forever, and the anticipation of what would happen in the next few hours weighed heavily on her mind.

Sango's right leg bounced as she mentally counted down the minutes. Any second now... Any second...

*RingRingRing*

Sango sprang out of her chair quicker than a cat jumps out of a freezing cold bath. Racing to her locker, she threw open the door and grabbed all her stuff. Taking off with a slam of her locker door, the teenage girl left the school before the hallways backed up with traffic.

Sango, being in good shape, made it to the Higurashi residence in record time. Knocking on the door she waited patiently for Ms. H to answer.

"Oh hello, Sango. Long time no see" greeted the middle aged mother, happily.

"Sorry, mama H, it's been hard coming over since Kagome stopped talking to me" Sango apologized. In Sango's personal life there were only three middle aged women she ultimately respected and idolized; her mother, her aunt and mama H. Sango had called her best friend's mom that for as long as she could remember and she wasn't going to stop. Especially when Kagome was no longer influenced by Naraku.

"I understand dear. I apologize for Kagome's behavior. The loss of Inuyasha was really hard on her, as I'm sure it was for you"

"No worries. I just wanted to talk to her when she gets home so she can't hang up on me. But is it alright if I ask you a favor?" inquired Sango, a little nervously.

"You want me to make sure that she listens to what you need to say, right?" stated Ms. H, smoothing out her apron, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, there's that and I want to know if it would be alright if Miroku came to?"

"I think I can allow that, "chuckled the light hearted mother, "It's about time my daughter grows up and moves on. She can't keep pushing people away. Go right on up, sweetheart"

"Thanks mama H" After hugging her other mother, Sango walked up the stairs to her best friend's room, taking the steps two at a time. Opening the door at the end of the hallway, Sango stepped into a room that had not been altered since the last time she was here. Sitting on the desk chair, Sango began to wait for the arrival of three other people.

########################

Kagome heaved a huge sigh as walked up the driveway to her house. Thank heaven that the school day was finally over. Now she could finally relax, after having spent all of her time doing the final projects for the end of the semester, she defiantly needed it.

"I'm home, Mama" she greeted her mother, who was folding some laundry in the living room as she watched a cooking program.

"Welcome back, dear. How was school?"

"Same old, same old"

"That much fun?"

"Oodles" Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Good to hear. Now can you bring your pile of clothes to your room?"

"Yes, mama"

Juggling her bag and pile of freshly cleaned clothes Kagome managed, although with some difficulty, to climb the stairs and enter her room. Kagome's foot got caught under the corner of her rug, causing her to trip and fall on the floor, amid all her clothing.

Laughter came from above Kagome's position on the ground. Pulling a royal purple blouse from her face, Kagome looked up into the face of her former best friend Sango, who grinned a little sheepishly.

"Sango? What you doing in my room?" Kagome questioned confused, getting up to rub her back and bottom which were sore from the floor's abuse.

"Well, your mum let us in so that we could come talk to you about something" she answered, toying with her uniform skirt absentmindedly as she spoke.

"We?"

"Oh uh, Miroku's here too, but I guess he hasn't come back from the bathroom yet"

Just then the sound of the toilet flushing ran through the house and singing emerged from the bathroom as the door opened.

_And when the judge asked me why I did it _

_He threw the book at me _

_When I told him cause the chicks dig it_

_Scorch marks, glory fades _

_And left with all the memories made_

_Pain hurts but only for a minute_

_Life is short so gone on and live it_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

Both Sango and Kagome looked at each other with raised eyebrows before they both burst with laughter.

"I see Miroku still can't sing" Kagome giggled.

"No and he's the only one who doesn't know it" chuckled Sango.

The door opened and in walked the purple t-shirt obsessed teen, a smile shining in his eyes as well as stretching his mouth. It was good to see the two women he cared so fondly for (Although in different ways) enjoy a moment of happiness.

"Ah, Kagome we were wondering when you would finally arrive. It is good to see you" he greeted warmly.

As suddenly as she started laughing, Kagome calmed down. Her confusion returning. What were Miroku and Sango doing in her house? And more importantly why did they come in the first place?

"Do you care to explain what you're doing here?" she asked, inwardly flinching at how impolite and unfriendly she sounded. She didn't want to fight her two former friends, she couldn't. However, she knew Naraku wouldn't be happy when he found out that they had come to her house.

"Kagome, we really needed to talk to you" Sango said firmly, realizing that now was the time to get to business.

"Then why not at school? If it was so important that you were going to come to my house then you not talk to me there?"

Sango and her boyfriend exchanged glances. Miroku spoke up folding his arms and leaning against her desk.

"To be honest, we didn't want to be in a place where people, especially a certain kid by the last name of Koto, could interrupt or interfere with what we have to tell you"

"You not going to bring all that up again, are you? Listen you have no right to tell me what to do and you certainly can't keep making me choose between you guys!" Kagome explained rather angrily. To think that she had been laughing with them mere moments ago.

"See this is why we needed to talk to you here and not at school. Naraku has you so brain washed that you're starting to believe everything single that comes out of his mouth" Sango rightfully accused bitterly.

"Calm down Sango. Listen Kagome, we understand why you may think that we are trying to force you to believe us, but please know that what we have to say will affect you greatly. So please just give us a chance" Miroku begged lightly. Kagome looked at her socks and bit her lip in worry and self debate.

"We've known each other since the beginning of grade school. Can one year really make that big a difference that you don't trust us anymore?" spoke Miroku softly. While his girlfriend had the violent and overly protective streak, he was the more sensitive side of their relationship.

A wash of guilt and regret dumped on Kagome's head figuratively. She was behaving like a spoiled brat who had been wronged and had been refusing to listen to her friends. The least she could do was give them a chance like Miroku had asked her to. Slowly Kagome nodded her head for them to continue.

Sango smiled brightly, her bitter mood dissipating. This was a sign! Everything that had happened could be amended. She just knew it.

"Thank you, now before we begin you have to make us a promise, ok?" another slow, unsure nod from Kagome, "Don't freak out and please refrain from interpreting"

"A few days ago when I was talking to Miroku on the phone I got the fright of my life. Standing outside my window was something that at first glance was like some animal hybrid but also resembled my dead cousin, Inuyasha" Sango began, making sure to look Kagome right in the eye so that she knew that there was no falsehood, "I was scared, but at the same time extremely curious. A bizarre idea had gotten into my head and I decided to do a little research. After a lot of searching and reading I had come to a conclusion; Inuyasha's ghost was not at rest. I told Miroku my theory and..."

And so the story continued. Thankfully Kagome was silent and listened intently through the whole thing keeping her promise.

Silence was met when Sango ended her story which had lead up to Inuyasha returning last night to tell her and Miroku how he planned to convince Kagome that he was real and under a spell. Kagome blinked several times as she digested this new information.

A larger part of her wanted to jump up and escort the two crazy teenagers out of her room while she told them how insane they had become. However, a smaller part of her wanted desperately to believe their story.

_'This sounds like something you read about in a fictional story or see in a movie. I mean come on. Witches, curses, those are things that belong in a fairy tale... But the way they described Inuyasha was the way he looked in my dreams' _

**"Kagome, it is me. I didn't die. I was tricked by Naraku to do something stupid and I accepted. This witch, Kikyou, kept me trapped for the past year. Naraku has been lying to you and everyone else" The dog eared teen tried to explain.**

_'How could they possibly know what I dreamt about? I didn't tell anyone, not even Naraku nor did I write it down anywhere. Maybe... last night wasn't a dream'_

"Ok, I'm not saying that I'm hundred percent believe everything you're telling me even though I am definitely leaning towards that side, but I still want you to back this theory up" said Kagome firmly.

Sango and Miroku exchanged another one of those glances. Moving over to Kagome's window Sango, pushed it open and twisted to look up at the roof.

"Ok Inuyasha, you can come inside, now" Sango confirmed, not bothering to hide the giddiness in her voice.

The same person from her 'dream' swung from the roof to her window ledge like a gymnast, looking a little smug as he leaned backwards against the wall.

"See, told you it wasn't a dream" he stated cockily.

"Ah-ah-ah" Kagome began to scream, but her mouth was covered quickly by Miroku's hand before she could. Another hand was in a place that not appreciative of being touched. A loud slap and three shouts of pervert took the place of a blood curdling call.

"Don't do that again, Miroku" Inuyasha seethed through his teeth.

"Hey I was just trying to help" placated the teen

"Be sure to never be in a profession where your 'help' involves touching" snapped Sango as she rubbed her hand.

"This is crazy" mumbled a soft voice. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all paused and looked over at Kagome who had sat on her bed kneading her temple with both hands.

"I must be going insane"

"No you're not. If anyone's gone off their rocker it's Naraku Koto", Inuyasha snapped before his tone softened, "Kagome my story's true you have to believe me, please. I need your help"

Kagome couldn't look at him, all she could do was stare at her carpet as if it held the answers to the universe. She was so confused, so hurt and so afraid. How could she believe anything that Naraku said anymore? Inuyasha didn't die and Naraku knew about Inuyasha's danger, refusing to tell anyone anything. It was all a lie. He had being feeding her crap all year and she had swallowed it without question.

If Inuyasha's tale was true which she now believed it was, than Naraku had been manipulating her from the start. That was how she had been influenced to ruin her friendship with her two best friends, he had apparently controlled her. That jerk!

"Sango? Miroku?" she timidly called for attention.

"Yes?" the couple answered, practically in unison.

"I-I'm so sorry... I've been horrible to you both... please forgive me?" she asked nervously.

"Of course we forgive you silly" laughed Sango tackling her bff in a hug "It wasn't your fault"

"Well Kagome there will be no hard feelings what so ever if you do one small thing for me" Miroku said slyly.

"Ummm ok what?"

"Can you give me a strip tease?"

*SMACK*WACK*BAM*

"Damn Prev" cursed Inuyasha, his amber eyes flaring.

"Inuyasha?" The glare he was sending Miroku turned towards Kagome as she approached him, the angry fire dying down quickly.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"I want to help you. I abandoned you once and I won't be doing that a second time"

"- Kagome how could you have-" cut in the half demon before Kagome silenced him with a lip to his lips.

"It doesn't matter, but if there's one thing I want to know before we make a plan to get the jewel from Naraku" she looked deep into those familiar orbs as if searching for an answer.

"And what's that?" Inuyasha wondered matching Kagome's intense stare.

"After we change you back and I officially break up with that jackass Naraku… will you… still want to be… my… boyfriend?"

"There's nothing else I'd rather be" he replied leaning her forehead against Kagome's and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good answer" smiled the raven haired woman.

###########################

"How are you doing today beautiful?" Inutashio asked his wife as he took his usual seat beside her. His large hand reached over on the bed to encase Izyoai's pale one, as she opened her violet eyes.

"Much better now that you are here, sweetheart" she struggled only slightly as she shifted to a sitting position.

"Anything happen since yesterday when I left?" wondered Inutashio as he stood to assist her. Sometimes it hurt to see his wife struggle so much in what would normally be a simple task for her, but he had faith that she would recover in her own time and be stronger for it.

"No, my love, not too much happens here, I'm afraid" Izyoai mused, but then paused in consideration, "Although I had an odd dream shortly after you went home"

"Mhm, go on, darling" urged her husband

"There was a boy who looked like Inuyasha, but with some of the features like a white Akito dog" Izyoai turned her gaze to the open window "He had called me mom and promised to visit me another time then disappeared"

Inutashio said nothing. This was a five story building and Izyoai was on the third level. There was no way for anyone to get this high by themselves. However, he didn't say anything as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb in a comforting manner.

"Then again I was under some heavy medication and probably imagined the whole thing" Mrs. Tetsagia chuckled.

"But I have a feeling that it wasn't a hallucination... it almost feels like a maternal instinct telling me that it was true" she practically breathed out.

Inutashio still didn't know what to make of what his wife was telling him. Maybe it would benefit if she was taken off the drugs for a while.

'And yet, I see some of the old Izyoai shining through. Perhaps this daydream of hers will quicken the healing process'

"Then you should put your faith in your instinct as I have put faith in you, my little bird" Inutashio smiled.

##################################

Kikyou's usually smooth and collected features lightened a small portion as she viewed her escapee in a tiny crystal orb. He was more resourceful than she thought. Not only would he defeat her enemy, but he was winning back the heart of the maiden who had been left behind. A sharp stab of internal pain shot through her heart. When she looked at the two together, she was reminded of the relationship and spiritual bonding that she and Suikotsu had shared.

'I know that Inuyasha will prevail. Even with the Jewel, Naraku's stolen power with be no match for the love those two share'

"You better watch out Naraku Koto. Your time of possession will come to a conclusion and your hold on me will be broken" she said to no one in particular as she spoke in the empty cabin "And there is so much to do after I have been freed"

####################################

Please R&R


	10. Chapter 9: Trying to Trick a Trickster

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading CAGED!

I love the reviews, guys and girls, Thanks:)

Please enjoy this newest addition.

Disclaimer: I own dilltiy squat

############################################

Chapter 9: Trying to Trick a Trickster

"Hey, Naraku?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I aced my big history test today and I was kinda hoping we could do something to celebrate" the senior girl wondered a little nervously.

"Really, hmm that sounds like a very good idea. How about if I come and collect you at seven thirty? We could try that restaurant again if you wish" Naraku offered.

This was a pleasant surprise. Naraku had been wondering if Kagome's strange behavior for the past few days was due to a certain interference by that warped creature Inuyasha. However, every time he attempted to read her mind for answers the only thoughts that come from her were related to her history studying.

It was as if Inuyasha Tetsagia had been erased off the face of the earth. Naraku could not locate him with the jewel's power and had even complained to Kikyou. She had been no help. She simply stated that the effects of her magic could no longer affect demons because of some instinctive supernatural barrier. Naraku doubted that Inuyasha knew of that, of course.

########################

Kagome gave herself a final once over as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her body felt super charged as she thought about what she would need to do on her 'date' with Naraku.

Try and seduce him and then steal the jewel.

Shivers of repulsion for the man ran up her spine and a prick of anger spiked her determination of tricking the one who had ruined her eighteenth year.

Inuyasha wasn't fond of the idea. It had taken a lot of reassurance and arguing to get him to eventually agree to it. However, he had made a huge point of stepping in if things got out of hand, which Kagome agreed to quite willingly.

He was sitting on her roof at the moment, making sure to keep out of sight for when Naraku came. She tried to push him from her mind, though. If Naraku had the type of power Inuyasha and the others believed he had, then he might know what she was planning to do.

"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called up the stairs, "Naraku's here to pick you up dear!"

"I'll be right down mama!" she shouted back, grabbing her purse from the top of the dresser. Taking a deep breath, Kagome steeled herself to face Naraku. Smiling with as much real emotion as she could, she descended the stairs.

#############################

Naraku stood outside the door, waiting for his girlfriend and looking around for anyone who shouldn't be there. The jewel couldn't sense anything and Naraku bit down a tinge of annoyance. The stupid thing was developing a habit of somehow denying his wishes.

The front door opened with Kagome standing in the entrance, smiling happily. Before Naraku could utter a greeting, she latched herself onto his arm and proceeded to walk down the driveway.

"I haven't been able to see you for so long, Naraku. I missed you. Did you miss me?" she asked enthusiastically.

What was with her? Naraku rarely saw this side of her, so giddy and childish.

"Are you feeling well, Kagome?"

The raven haired woman looked up at her date with a look of puzzlement apparent on her facial features.

"Of course I am. I just had a really great day! I have no homework tonight, I went shopping with my mother earlier and now I get to go to dinner with a really hot guy" she answered with a giggle.

Naraku smirked and accepted this response, after all how could he ever be suspicious of his beautiful girlfriend. Kagome didn't have an ounce of sneakiness to pull anything over his eyes.

It was the same restaurant they had visited the date before, but the food was no less delicious. Kagome smiled through the whole thing and kept up idle conversation which had little interest for Naraku.

"You know Naraku, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately" She stated after a single moment of silence, "I think the reason I've been so distant and depressed is because I've been putting off the inevitable" She looked up from her plate, a seductive glint in her eyes, "After we're done with dinner, how about we go someplace to be alone?"

Waiter check please

#########################

Kagome's stomach felt queasy and she was extremely nervous. She had always been an open book and she prayed that she was fooling Naraku enough. Hopefully it would all be over soon.

Now all she had to do was play a willing teenager ready for something and steal the jewel. If only she knew where he kept it. She tried not to think about all this while holding his hand and walking to the park. She was still in the dark with a lot of this stuff. She prayed things wouldn't get too far and that Inuyasha would intervene if things did happen.

The park was void of anyone and she lead Naraku over to the cover of the trees. She started kissing him and hesitantly rubbed his shoulders to get him to relax. If she rushed things he might catch on to her. Naraku returned the same ministrations and Kagome forced herself not to shove him away in disgust.

'Oh my gods! The most logical place to keep the jewel would be in his pants pocket! Ewwwwww, I can't do this! I can't' She began to panic, but something inside her kept her from screaming, 'No, this is your chance to be with Inuyasha. This is your chance to pay back everything Naraku has done to you and the people you cared about over the past year. It's up to me. I can do this!'

Before Kagome knew it Naraku stood in his boxers and he tried to remove her own. She pretended to play coy and smiled teasingly at him as she dodged his hands. Leading him away from his clothes, she saw a flash of silver behind Naraku and her smile morphed into a more genuine one. The plan was working!

"I don't think you will be able to catch me, Naraku!" she laughed, side stepping his lunge. She glanced back over her shoulder and her forced smile turned into a genuine one when Inuyasha held up a small purple sphere, an arrogant smirk alighting his face.

She was tackled by Naraku and she smacked her head off the ground rather painfully. She winced as she vision turned blurrily. Closing her eyes, Naraku took the chance and covered her lips with his own.

Two sets of eyes, one pair golden, the other chocolate brown snapped open in surprise and deep anger. Kagome shoved at the weight on top of her, shaking her head to dislodge those disgusting lips from hers. Naraku was caught off guard by his suddenly unwilling girlfriend. She slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you bitch!" he demanded, eyes blackening in anger.

Calloused hands gripped his shoulders, pinpricks of something sharp dug into his skin. He was lifted and swung around to face the burning eyes of an enraged dog demon.

"Touch her again and I will break your fingers, bone by bone" the demon threatened with a gravelly voice as he tossed the teenage boy to the ground, his knuckles cracking to emphasize his threat.

"You" Naraku spat trying not to appear terrified. How had he not sensed the half demon if he was so close? Why hadn't the je-

The Jewel was in his pants, which were over...

Naraku lunged to his feet and dashed over to his scattered clothes, his spidery fingers searching the pockets of his jeans frantically.

"Oi Koto!" shouted the cursed demon, "Looking for this?"

Naraku whipped around, dread slithering in his stomach like a restless pile of snakes. Inuyasha held up a small crystal ball in between his index and thumb, a smug smirk playing on his lips, the cat that ate the canary expression completing the smile.

'No' Naraku thought in despair. He didn't have the jewel, he didn't have Kikyou's powers, he was helpless at the hands of the canine demon. All because he was distracted by Kagome.

Naraku's widened eyes slitted as he saw Kagome come up from behind Inuyasha, her hand resting on the white haired man's shoulder, looking down at him on the ground. This was all her fault. If it weren't for her trickery and betrayal, Inuyasha wouldn't have the jewel now. How could she? The little whore.

"You cheated on me, you bitch!" Naraku snarled, his knuckles whitening under the strain of his tightly clenched hands.

For a moment, Kagome looked frightened, but overcame that when she felt Inuyasha tense up next to her, bristling like a guard dog. A protector, her protector and with that knowledge, her fear melted away.

"You're the one that lied to me, Naraku. You ruined my life the day you told me that Inuyasha was missing. I want nothing to do with you" she stated sternly, the emotion in her voice thick.

"Give me that jewel, it belongs to me" demanded the dark haired youth.

"No, in all actuality it belongs to me and I would very much like it back now" said a soft voice that whispered over the tree tops.

A figure, a woman, stood on the edge of the tree line, gazing at the small group of people. Her ponytail of obsidian locks flowed in the light breeze. Her face calm and collected as if she had been expecting this for a long time.

Inuyasha growled at the sight of her and Naraku looked between relieved and scared, Kagome simply confused at the other woman's presence.

"Kikyou now is not the time for-" Naraku was cut off.

"This is the perfect time to intervene, you little pest. For years I have had to put up with your petty whims and grievances. Since the beginning you have been deceitful and arrogant, wishing for nothing more than the ability to manipulate others" she spoke with a razor sharp edge to her tone as if she was barely restraining her words. A small wind came up from behind her, becoming more wild as a strange light came up from within her eyes. Inuyasha could smell fear rolling off Naraku in waves.

"You stole my power and expected to use me for your own purposes. Tying me to this world even further than before. You shall pay dearly Naraku Koto" Kikyou turned her face to Inuyasha's, the demand imminent, but Inuyasha appeared defiant.

"That jewel belongs to me Inuyasha. You cannot keep it. Give it to me before the power begins to corrupt you as well"

A war waged in the half demon's head. Within a ten meter radius there stood the two people Inuyasha hated upon all others. The two people who were responsible for making sure that this past year had been hell. The two people who had kept him caged like a wild animal.

He didn't want the jewel. It was Kikyou's power and the thought that he had a piece of her in his hands sickened him. However, if he gave the jewel to this witch it was like surrendering to the enemy, a dog returning a toy to its master.

Kagome who had a very limited knowledge of the whole affair was able to gauge the situation with a third, or fourth, party point of view. She knew that this woman was probably the witch Inuyasha had been talking about, but if that was true than the jewel truly did belong to her. Kagome could tell how conflicted the sliver haired man was, so she decided to help him make the decision.

"Inuyasha" she whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes to his shoulder, forgetting that his new ears were on the top of his head.

"Not now Kagome, be careful and stay back. Kikyou is not to be trusted" he waved her off with a slight growl, his eyes never leaving the pair in front of him.

Kikyou heard the small exchange and her hard stone like eyes softened the tiniest bit, which no one noticed.

"That girl is no concern of mine, Inuyasha. I will not attack her, I only have business with you and Naraku" Kikyou spoke up, pointing at Naraku who was trying to sneak away, "Stay right there, Koto"

"Inuyasha, I think that we should-" before she could finish Inuyasha cut her off with a keh noise.

Kagome eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the overly male protectiveness that her boyfriend was expressing. She liked it sometimes because it showed that he truly cared about her, however, there were the other times where it downright pissed her off.

Using strength she barely recognized Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and made him turn. She placed one fist on her hip and held out her hand.

"The jewel Inuyasha Takahashi Tetsagia" she demanded using his full name. To say that Inuyasha was caught off guard would have been an understatement. Blinking slowly with wide amber eyes, Inuyasha pressed the small glass ball into her fingers.

Sharply nodding her head in satisfaction, Kagome walked over to Kikyou before Inuyasha could stop her. The younger woman was half a head shorter than the witch, but the resemblance the two had when they stood face to face was remarkable.

"Here I believe this is yours" Kagome said, uncurling her fingers, "I might not trust you, with what part you had in taking Inuyasha away from me, but sometimes the right thing to do is to isn't the easiest so... take it"

Kikyou looked down at the girl with interest. It that been a great while since the last time someone had approached her in such a manner; with honesty and a good intention. Kikyou could sense fear in the younger woman, but it was not dominating her emotions or thoughts.

"You offer this to me of your own accord?" she questioned, the inquiry in her voice unhidden.

"Well, um not entirely..." Kagome suddenly bit her lip, looking back at the stunned half demon. Kikyou frowned at that. Had she been wrong about this girl? Was this Kagome person simply another human who wished to trick her for power?

"From what I understand this jewel has had a lot of influence over people and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of it. I've wasted an entire year of my life pushing away the wrong people and feeling sorry for myself. I want to get this thing away from anyone who wants it, especially the people I care about. Temptation is a hard thing to deal with, ya know. So… I think this is the best way to get rid of it" Kagome concluded in a rush.

Kikyou found that she admired the young girl's wisdom. She may be young and a little naive, but she had great intelligence. For a moment she was reminded of her little sister Keade.

"Many thanks Miss Kagome. For what you have done, may you know that you have made the right decision"

"I sure hope so" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

The moment, Kikyou held her jeweled vessel, she could feel the full extent of her magic surge throughout her body. It was as if a heavy veil had been lifted from her. She sighed in contentment, opening a pair of eyes that were no longer stony grey, but dark blue. Navy eyes focused on a trembling Naraku.

"For the crimes you have committed against myself I find that you are fit for the punishment I am about to present you. From this day forward, Naraku Koto, you will live the remainder of your life as a creature that is hideous as you are on the inside" said Kikyou, making a shape with her right hand and bringing her fist down on the ground. A ray of energy snaked across the ground, encircling Naraku and trapping him inside.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away and held her as they both watched in morbid fascination at the scene before them. Naraku screamed and pleaded with Kikyou to stop what she was doing. Kagome felt sick and tears flowed down her cheeks as she pressed her face into her protector's shirt, unable to witness anymore. Inuyasha closed his eyes and held Kagome tighter.

"A fitting punishment for such a scheming human. Too bad it will never end, although he may learn to deal with it" the witch stated, brushing out the wrinkles in her robes, her Jewel safely tucked away in a sleeve.

Uncovering their Inuyasha, both Inuyasha and Kagome looked about for what had happened to Naraku. They could see nothing at all where the boy had been, only a pair of boxers lay where he had been moments ago.

"What- where- huh?" Kagome couldn't even form the first question she wanted to ask.

Kikyou held up a hand in a placating manner, a small smile twitching on her lips. She could imagine how they would have felt having witnessed her spell. There would have been a time long ago, before she had given up her humanity, where she would have been in the same place, horrified and disgusted. Gliding over to the discarded boxers, Kikyou bend down and scooped up something into her hand.

"Not to worry. I didn't fatally harm him in any way if that is what you are thinking about. In fact here he is safe and sound" she showed them what was in her hand.

There, scuttling around Kikyou's smooth palm was a tiny black spider.

########################################

What'd ya think?

Please R&R


	11. Chapter 10:Goodbyes Are Always Hard

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading CAGED!

Love the reviews everybody! 

Disclaimer: I own natta

###################################

Chapter 10: Goodbyes Are Always Hard

"That spider is Naraku?" Inuyasha stared at the arachnid, dumbfounded, as it tried to escape from Kikyou's hand.

"Indeed it is" Kikyou cupped her two hands and went to the closest tree. The moment she opened her hands, the spider crawled up the bark as quick as it could. Kikyou watched it's progression with curious eyes.

"I have been waiting for this day a long time" Kikyou sighed, "It has been so long since I have felt so free"

"Free? You want to talk about freedom?" Inuyasha questioned suddenly taken with anger, moving Kagome aside as he advanced on the blue eyed witch, "From what I remember you were the one who kept me in a cage in the dark. What do you know about being trapped?"

For a moment Kikyou said nothing, she didn't even face him. Inuyasha growled, his ears flattening against his head. That's what he thought, she had no idea what it was like.

"There are many different kinds of barriers, Inuyasha Tetsagia. Physical, emotional, and spiritual. We all have our cages we carry around in our hearts and minds. True freedom is very rarely found. I may have taken your physical freedom away, but my cage is not made with iron bars"

Kikyou slowly turned to look at Inuyasha, a sorrowful tint clouding her pale features. She looked so fragile and faded. Inuyasha almost couldn't recognize her as the spell experimental crazed witch from before.

"I wasn't always a witch. Long ago I was a young woman who was deeply in love with a man by the name of Suikotsu. I planned on getting married and raising a family outside of my home village" Navy blue misted like fog overcoming a lake as old dreams shimmered in those orbs, "However, on the night he died, everything in me died along with him. I became angry and scared all at once and I swore to never feel human emotion again. I exchanged my humanity for the power of a witch"

Kagome teared up at the older woman's explanation. She understood exactly what Kikyou must have felt, knowing that her fiancé was taken from her. There had been many times Kagome had wished not to feel anything, but those negative feelings could never end.

'Oh, Kikyou it must have been so hard for you' she sympathized.

"What does that all mean? What does that have to do with anything?" demanded Inuyasha, clearly missing out on what Kikyou was saying. He didn't want to understand her story, not after what she did to him.

"Inuyasha" Kagome reprimanded with a snap. How could he be so rude when Kikyou was pouring her guts out.

"This jewel is the source of my power because it holds the very essence of my spiritual self. A body cannot be without a soul. The jewel contains my soul so that I may live well beyond my years. When held in another's hands, I am at their mercy. Naraku kept me bound to him and tied me to this world just when I was finally coming to terms with dying. Now that I have my jewel back, I can pass on freely. For that I thank you, both of you"

Bowing her head, Kikyou turned to leave. Inuyasha was silent as she moved to the forest line, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe had been wrong about Kikyou from the start, but how else would he have known about her predicament when she had treated him so badly.

"Wait! Kikyou please. I need to ask you something" Kagome called, grabbing Kikyou's attention right away as well as Inuyasha's. The human girl bit her lip as she tried to think of the best possible way to express her worries.

"Last year, everyone made a terrible mistake to believe Naraku's lies. Many people close to Inuyasha were devastated at his death. Now that I know he is alive, I want him to come back with me, but I don't know what to say about his absence or this unique appearance" she rushed to explain.

Kikyou tilted her head in consideration. She should have known that this would have come up in their meeting, after all it was her fault that the boy was cursed. Unfortunately there was no counter curse.

"I do not know what to tell you, but Inuyasha will never change from his half demon state, never become a whole human. The spell I used was that of a very ancient one and I could not find the scroll that would negate it. I am sorry, but at the time I was desperate to find a way to get the jewel from Naraku, the implications of my actions were lost on me" she apologized.

"That's all you can say? I'm sorry, but I was desperate? You ruined everything you bitch! I never did anything to you!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs. Before any of them knew it, Inuyasha was standing in front of Kikyou shaking her aggressively. Kagome didn't like seeing her boyfriend act so feral and ran over to help dislodge him from Kikyou, but Inuyasha was stronger as a demon.

"Let her go, Inuyasha! You're hurting her! Stop that!" commanded Kagome trying to reach him vocally.

"Why should I? She didn't care when she turned me into a weird dog freak!"

"Inuyasha, stop this before you do something stupid!"

"I don't care!" he yelled, shoving Kagome off him, three of his claws scratching her arm in the process.

Kagome winced when the talons scraped into her arm, a sob escaping her lips when she felt something akin to fire shooting down her arm. At first Inuyasha hadn't realized what he had done until Kagome lay on the ground bleeding heavily from her injury. Kikyou was released from his grip and watched as Inuyasha dropped to the ground to soothe the sounds of pain Kagome was making.

"Oh gods. I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean it" He rambled rocking her back and forth in his arms, trying to calm her down. The cuts were deep and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe how he lost it like that.

Kikyou knelt beside the two, ignoring the warning growl coming from Inuyasha. Spreading out her arms, Kikyou mumbled a few words and warm rays of lilac light flowed into the cuts on Kagome's arm. The fire in Kagome's arms cooled like a compress had been laid out upon her aching appendage. Kikyou, moved away so that Inuyasha would be more at ease and not frighten the younger girl. Taking deep breaths Kagome made sure to reassure her half demon boyfriend that she was no longer in any pain.

"Inuyasha I'm fine, really. It's over, see" she tried to show him the healed marks, but his eyes were shielded by his silver bangs. Knowing that this was his way of telling her that he felt shame, she pushed back his bangs. Inuyasha's amber gold eyes locked with brown, smiling weakly when she cocked her head and grinned up at him.

"Yeah, but how many other people would I hurt if I was in town? Face it Kagome I don't belong along normal people anymore" he gruffed, folding his arms.

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched in thought. She knew what Inuyasha was getting at. He was afraid to hurt other people if he lost his temper and with the way some people acted it wasn't all that hard to lose control. Well then if he wasn't going back with her than she had no choice, but to follow him.

"Then I don't either" she stated, with a determined nod.

"You can't say that. I'm going alone"

Kagome deflated, shocked at his blunt answer to her statement.

"Wh-what? But why?" she questioned, hurt by his words. Did he not want to be with her as she did him?

"Don't you remember what it was like when everyone thought I died? My mom is so clinically depressed that she's in the hospital. My dad spends all his time working and visiting her. Think how your family would feel when you went missing without a trace. What would happen to them or my cousin and that pervert? No Kagome, if I go, I go alone. I'm not taking you with me"

Kagome blinked down her hot tears and tried to stop her quivering lips. She had done enough crying and she wasn't going give in again. She was going to remain strong for whatever was about to happen. She swallowed down the sticky lump in her throat to speak.

"So... that's it? All this... for nothing?"

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Yeah it was"

"Then I guess this is goodbye" she bit her lip, rising to her feet along with the boy who would once again disappear from her life forever. Her legs felt like cold jelly and she almost feared falling over at her legs' unstable state.

Inuyasha took her right hand in his clawed and stroked his thumb across the skin. Kagome flung herself onto Inuyasha and buried her face in his shoulder, the dam behind her eyes broken and flooding. She didn't want to be strong alone, she wanted to be strong with him by her side. However, that could never be. She supposed that she would remain weak for the rest of her life.

"At least... this time... I get... to-to.. say... goodbye" she sobbed.

Inuyasha hugged her back, smelling the strong scent her hair and rubbing small circles on her middle back. He would like to think that wherever he went he would come back for time to time to see her, but deep down he knew he wouldn't. He doubted that he could handle seeing her with someone else. Once was enough.

"I got to go, Kagome" he whispered, close to her ear.

"I don't want you to" she whispered just as quietly, giving one final attempt to keep him with her.

"We can't always get what we want, ya know"

Sniffing Kagome pulled away, wiping her red cheeks of drying tears. Taking shuddering breaths, she stepped back and fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. Inuyasha bowed his head and turned, his bare feet feeling chilled by the dewing grass.

Moonlight shined down on the edge of the forest, bathing everything with a dim glow. The trees swayed slowly to the rythmn of the faint breeze. No noises could be heard, but the rustling leaves, fluttering on the branches. Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked away for what would be the final time.

From a far off observer's point of view the scene looked like one out of a tragic fairytale. A fairytale where two lovers, who had been through many trials and tribulations to find one another, parted ways because they could never be together.

From a observer's point of view it was the perfect tragic ending for an angst-filled story.

Thank God this isn't the case!

Kikyou had seen and heard everything between the young couple. She admired the two of them even more. If she had been given a second chance with Suikotsu would she have the emotional power to leave him again, to give up the other part of her soul.

"I am surprised Tetsagia, that you would give up so easily on returning to society when you spent so much time trying to escape me" she said, looking down at her folded hands in front of her.

"Keh, you're probably happy you can have your guinea pig back, witch" he scoffed, his lips quirking in an attempt to stop himself from snarling.

"Do I now? What exactly makes you say that?" She asked in fake curiosity, her face devoid of emotion. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Kagome started walking towards town.

"Aren't you going to just take me back?" he questioned back, without any trust in his voice.

"No, I don't need you anymore now, that I have my jewel back. However, I wonder why you suggest such a thing"

"I don't exactly fit in with normal people. Besides, you saw what I did to Kagome. I'm dangerous" he replied.

"I would have thought you learned this by now, Inuyasha" the blue eyed witch shook her head slowly, sounding like a mother amused by her child's foolish plans in catching Santa Claus.

The dog demon gave her a confused frown, amber eyes narrowed and pointed ears slightly turned sideways.

"Everyone has the capability to be dangerous. Everyone has the capability to harm another physically or otherwise. Scars can heal Inuyasha, especially the ones on a body. Just because you lashed out at Kagome in a moment of anger and fear does not make you a dangerous animal. You would hurt Kagome a thousand times more if you left her forever"

"Still wouldn't matter, Kagome needs to be with other people and I can't be with her when people would freak out" pointed out Inuyasha.

"Your friends Miroku and Sango seemed to accept your new appearance readily enough. What makes you think other people won't as well?"

"Wait a minute! How do you know about them?" Inuyasha demanded, knowing he never once mentioned the two.

"I have been watching you since you escaped Inuyasha. Didn't I tell you that I was desperate to get my jewel back? I was not about to waste my opportunity in learning how you planned on to take down Naraku when you learned about his betrayal" she explained easily.

"I must admit, that I never completely expected you get so far in a short matter of days. I think that you deserve a reward for all your help, whether you knew about it or not" Fumbling with her upper robe sleeves, Kikyou pulled out the tiny glass jewel from within.

"Give me your hand" she ordered and before the stubborn teen could argue she took it within hers. Squeezing her slender hand, Kikyou held the jewel above Inuyasha's wrist.

_What was once sealed _

_I now freely give away. _

_May his true nature be revealed_

_In a human form to portray _

Drops of a pale lilac color dripped onto Inuyasha's wrist emerging with the skin. Inuyasha instinctively jerked, but Kikyou held on firmly. Tanned skin brightened like a glowing light was radiating inside, covering his body. Kikyou released him and stepped back in waiting.

Inuyasha panted and dropped to his knees, not in pain, but in shock. It wasn't like before, where it felt like he was ready to burst. He simply felt like his was in warm bath water. It was relaxing and calm.

When the feeling disappeared, he shakily shook. What the hell was that all about? Kikyou nodded her head in approval.

"I thought it might work. I am proud to say that the spell worked. You look just as human as the day I cursed you" she said, sounding pleased.

Looking at his hand he could see what she was talking about. Sure enough there were no claws protruding from his fingertips. A fistful of inky black hair further reassured him. Inuyasha was human again, but for some strange reason he still felt as he did as a demon.

"You may appear human, Inuyasha, but you are still a demon hybrid underneath. I gave what was left of my human life so that you may walk around the human world without alarming anyone"

The poor boy was stunned speechless at first. She had really done that for him? Inuyasha actually looked like he was ready to hug the witch, if he weren't busy looking over his shoulder for Kagome. Wait until she saw him!

"However"

That one word made Inuyasha freeze. He should have known that there would be a catch of some sort.

"During the last week of every month, you will take on the appearance of your demon self every night. Is that clear?"

"You make it sound like I'm a werewolf or something. Will I start acting one" he said it half jokingly, but there was worry in his sentence.

"No, my spell is only an appearance" Kikyou smiled, "I wish you good luck with your life Inuyasha, may you always be blessed with loving family and friends"

"Thank you Kikyou"

##########################################

Please R&R


	12. Epilogue: Alive?

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading CAGED!

This here is the final FINAL chapter to this fanfiction! I am not done with this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short but it has been crazy for me this last month.

Hugs all around for all my readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nutting

######################################

Epilogue: Alive?

Izyoai stared out the window as she waited for her husband to come visit her. She toyed with her flowery hospital gown as she thought about that weird dream for the thousandth time. It had been so strange and she wondered if she was going crazy. At this point in her life, it wouldn't surprise her.

A knock on the door made Izyoai jump as she was pulled rather harshly from her thoughts. Hoping it was Inutaisho she straightened up, although it wouldn't matter, it wasn't as if she could like elegant while in a hospital bed.

A nurse popped in and smiled gently. Izyoai was a little disappointed, but tried not to show it. She was supposed to be getting better and her psychiatrist told her to try and keep negativity out of her head. The nurse was older than herself and had been working for the hospital for three decades. She was sweet and jolly, sometimes a little too cheerful for Izyoai.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tetsagia. How are you feeling today, dear?" she asked with an overly loud voice. She seemed very excited for some reason.

"Could be doing better, but at the moment, just fine" she replied a little less loudly than the nurse.

"That sounds good. Well, I just want to make sure, before I bring all your visitors in" nodded the Nurse, exiting the room.

'That's unusual. Hmmm, must be Inutaisho and Sesshomaru with some more doctors. Sighing she rubbed her eyes, feeling the little bags under her eyes. She must look like crap. Oh well, not much she could do about it now.

The door opened and she was surprised to see more than eight people file in. She hadn't had this may visitors at once since she was put up in the hospital. What on earth could the occasion be?

Everyone crowded around the bed, hugging Izyoai and the middle aged woman was shocked at who was there. Besides her husband there was her sister; Maia, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, and most shockingly, Kagome.

"What in the name gods is everyone doing here? What did I miss?" she questioned her husband as he gave her one of his biggest grins and kisses on the cheek.

"There's a surprise for you that you're never going to believe" Kagome piped up, practically bouncing to the door.

"What is it?"

"You'll see"

The hospital door slowly crept open and a pair of sneakers crossed the threshold. A young man stood there that very much resembled Izyoai and Inutaisho. A young man who looked exactly like her baby boy had looked. Izyoai gapped bewildered and couldn't move until the teen made it to the edge of the bed, slowly sitting down.

"Hi mum" was all he needed to say. Iyzoai's arms were around him in an instance.

"My boy! My boy!" she wailed between laughter and tears.

"Things are about to change for the better" Miroku said, letting his girlfriend lean on him, which gave him the perfect chance to-

*WHAM*

"PREV!"

######################### 

As Miroku predicted, things definitely made a change for the better.

With another week or two of treatment, Izyoai was able to leave the hospital and return home. The garden and house never looked more tidy and beautiful.

Miroku and Sango decided to take a break from dating when they started college, but it didn't last long at all. Maybe four or six days. Sango became a professor of literature. Something she would never have thought she would do as a female jock in her younger years.

Miroku in turn decided to be a writer. Although he said that his stories had nothing to do with private adults situations, everyone knew better. They would be getting soon, when they had enough money to live comfortably. After all, literature can be a hard profession.

Kagome became a psychiatrist and specialized in working with teenagers. It was a very tiring job, but Kagome couldn't enjoy it more. Given her own experiences, it was easier to connect with depressed teens. She was often consoled with the fact that the love of her life was always there when she got home. However, she might have to put of her work for a year or two, thanks to a little someone who would be coming into the world shortly.

Thanks to his disguised demonic form, Inuyasha was the top police officer in Shikon. He excelled in all aspects of the work, except of course his paperwork, that he still struggled with. It hadn't taken long for Inuyasha to propose to Kagome and they had married in their last year of college and university. They were expecting and Inuyasha often worried what the baby would look like. However, it wouldn't matter. Kikyou said that the spell would pass off to any children.

Inuyasha couldn't be happier. He was married to his high school sweetheart and they were starting a family together. This was the ending that he had always hoped for.

THE END

#######################

Please R&R:)


End file.
